Malfoy's Match
by Blue Rosed Dragon
Summary: REPOST - A new defense professor comes to Hogwarts and is someone they all least expect but find quite amusing. First plan of attack for this teach, how to get her godson and nephew 2gether without seeming too guilty. The next, the potion's master...
1. Chapter One

**_AN:_** I have NOOOOOOOOOO idea why on earth I am posting this story again since it got booted off the site months ago (still tryin' to figure that much out… :p); and plus I got two other stories I'm working on. But I started looking up all of my stories again just to see how corny they all were and I found this one. I did love writing this story and was kinda angry when it disappeared off … Suppose I'll never figure that part out, eh? :p

This first chapter is COMPLETELY CORNY!!! I HATE it… But for the life of me I couldn't rephrase anything like I wanted to. Call it writer's block or whatever. So if things sound horrible as you read, you all know why! But either way, I hope y'all like this story, whether or not it is corny in all y'all's opinions. And PLZ! Review if you can or want to, Okie? Ttyl8rz and Enjoy!

_OH!!! ONE MORE NOTE!!!!_

I made this story up BEFORE book 5, so Sirius is still quite alive in this one. My other two he ain't. But this one, he is. And just because JK made OotP don't mean I'm gonna change it… And besides, I liked Siri… sniff sniff hahaha

**_Disclaimer:_** I own not-ta! :)

**_Pairings:_** HP/DM, SS/OC (you'll find out who later...), SB/RL, RW/HG**_  
_**  
**_One Last Side Note:_** Just so you all know, yes the Dursley's are nice to Harry in this fic. I made it that way for a reason. And if you are SO curious on to knowing why, then just continue reading on through this story and find out for yourselves. What, you actually think that I would tell you? HA! You've got to be joking. I like to put ppl through suspense. But newhoz; as to why they are nice to Harry, you'll find out the true reason later on in this story as you read along. I gave you a little hint somewhere further in this chapter. If you read it, you'll know what I mean. So thx for all of you patience. R&R PLZ!!! _((Grins sheepishly))_

"...talking..."

'_...thinking..._'

''…_**time/place…''**_

**

* * *

Malfoy's Match**

The darkness of the trees rustled gently as the wind began wrapping itself around the thin branches. The shadows crept in every corner as it attempted to keep up with the wind's playful antics. The thin beams of light that fought their ways through the dreary darkness seemed to produce its own shadows as it cast its lively rays of light upon a man and a young child as they stood there. Looking down amongst the single stone that seemed to stand there, as though waiting for their approval on its owner's departure.

"Sev?" asked the child faintly as she continued to look down upon this single stone.

"Yes little one?" replied the older man as he squeezed the small child's hand, as though giving her some reassurance.

"What happens to me now?"

…

……

…

''**_One and a half yrs. earlier''_**

"Harry! Harry sweetie, you need to get up! You'll be late for your own birthday at this rate!" called a gentle voice as she attempted to rouse the now sixteen year old teenager.

"Oh, come on Aunt Petunia! Five more minutes! _Please?_" Harry begged as he shoved his head underneath the pillow.

"That's what you said almost a half an hour ago. Now hurry up and get out of bed. Ron, Hermione, and the others will be here soon. I don't want them to arrive just to find out you decided to keep your lazy arse in bed. Now move!"

The young woman tore away the blankets and pillow away from the boy's bed to find a rather tired, and agitated for that matter, older Harry Potter looking up at her in annoyance.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Give me five minutes and I'll be down for breakfast."

"Alright, just hurry up. I'm going to take you and your friends to Diagon Alley today and get your school things while your Uncle Vernon and Dudley get the house ready for your party. Alright? So I don't want you taking too long now."

"I won't. Just let me get dressed."

"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast then"

And with that, the older woman walked out of the bedroom, leaving Harry behind to freshen up for his birthday. When he was ready, he slowly made his journey down the stairs to the kitchen, still managing to wipe the sleep from his eyes while doing so. And as he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by two hearty "Happy Birthdays" from his Uncle Vernon and cousin, Dudley.

"Hey, hey now. Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence. How's the birthday boy doing this morning?" asked the older, stockier man as he slightly ruffled Harry's head as he walked into the kitchen.

"Just fine, Uncle Vernon. Wish I could get more sleep, though."

"Well that's what you get for talking all night long on that computer of yours," interrupted Petunia as she set some food on a plate for Harry. "I told you that that thing would cause you trouble in the future. Now look at yourself. Barely got any sleep last night, now did you?"

"Yea, yea, I know…" replied the black haired boy as he took a seat at the table. "I'll try to remember that next time."

"Good, because if I have to, I'll unplug the thing at night to prove my point…"

At that, Harry sighed.

When had the Dursley's become so nice to Harry? And why for that matter? ... Well, truthfully, no one really knows why. They just kinda… did. It was after his fifth year at Hogwarts. They had met him at the train station and they were just… nice to him. He vowed then and there, when he got back to Hogwarts, he'd talk to Dumbledore and find out what he _did_ exactly to make the Dursley's like him. Not that he did mind of course. He figured that they were his family. And living with a family that went from hating you to loving you was _definitely_ better than none.

Shortly after breakfast, the rest of the Golden trio arrived; rather shocked, mind you, at the Dursley's. Petunia greeted them with a warm smile and invited them in. Showing them their way to Harry's room.

"Hey guys!" greeted Harry as he saw his friend being escorted to his room. He walked up to them and greeted them once again with a hug before pulling back and smiling.

"Harry, be ready in about thirty minutes. We'll be leaving for Diagon Alley then to get everyone's things. Alright?" asked Petunia just as she was exiting his room.

"K, Aunt Petunia. We'll be ready by then."

Petunia gave a curt nod and a quick smile before finally exiting the room and back to her husband, Vernon.

"Harry, you mind explaining what is going on?"

"Yea mate, I thought your family hated you?"

"That's what I thought too." Harry motioned for them to sit down, doing so himself at the top of his bed.

"Then what's going on?" asked Hermione as she took a seat at the edge of the bed, just in front of Harry. Ron taking the opposite side of Harry.

"Don't know, to tell you the truth." Harry looked down his hands, as though trying to piece together a _very_ confusing puzzle. "They just picked me up at the train station at the end of last year and just acted nice to me. Like they either wanted to make up for all the things they did to me, or that they don't even know what really happened between us and their memory was just switched with another. It's really weird. But hey, it's better than they way I was living before."

"I can agree with you there, mate," mumbled Ron as he took a quick look around the room. "I'm surprised this place doesn't look like hell warmed over."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, remember what we Weasley's did to get you out of here just before second year?"

Harry chuckled slightly as the memory of his bedroom window being pulled out of the wall as the Weasley boys came to "pick up" Harry. "I remember being reamed for that when I got back from Hogwarts. But boy was it ever a laugh to see the look on the Dursley's faces when they saw it!"

By then the whole room was lifted up with the light laughter of the Golden trio as they reminisced about the "good old days".

A little after their arrival, the three friends were called down by Petunia. They each grabbed their things they needed and headed out the front door where they found a smiling Aunt Petunia sitting in the front seat of their car.

"Ready you three?"

The three nodded their heads and hopped into the car, slowing making their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

''**_September 1st; Platform nine and quarters''_**

"Now, you make sure to owl us every once in a while so we can know how everything's going, ok?" asked, more of demanded, Petunia as she saw Harry off to school.

"I will, Aunt Petunia. Don't worry. And you know how to send me something if you need to." Harry smiled at the concerned face of his aunt. '_Who ever thought that I'd see the day where she was worried for me…_'

Petunia smiled and gave a short nod before embracing her nephew into a tight hug. '_I'm definitely going to have to get used to this,_' thought Harry as he returned his aunt's hug.

"Now Harry, my boy, I don't want to find out that you're getting yourself into so much trouble like you always do. So try not to kill anyone at school. Especially that Malfoy kid."

Harry looked at his uncle as he spoke, remembering the day he had told the Dursley's of Malfoy and how they _always_ seem to treat each other. The Dursleys, at first, were confused. But eventually understood what the relationship between the two were like snow to fire and how much they seemed to hate each other. And the Dursleys, being like any other parent, told him to at least _attempt_ to ignore Malfoy at least _one_ last time before trying to start anything. But knowing Harry and Malfoy, that wouldn't happen anytime soon. But he agreed to take their advice anyway. Just to suit their requests.

"I'll try, Uncle Vernon."

"Good, now run along before you miss the train. Your things are already on board."

Harry gave a curt nod before giving one last hug to his aunt and uncle and ran for the train, hoping to meet his friends inside.

''_**On the train to Hogwarts''**_

Harry sat in a single compartment on the train, his friends waiting for him to return in another. He had hoped to find a little peace so he could think of a few things. But alas, just when he had hoped he did, his nightmare just happened to walk through same door that he had entered just moments before.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Harry Potter! Have a nice vacation with the Dursley's?"

"Oh shove it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Oh, what? The mudblood and weasel abandon you somewhere on this train and left you to your own little misery?"

"Malfoy, I'm warning you..."

"Ooh, like I'm scared..." Malfoy smirked as he saw the anger that was building inside Harry just by being in the same room as him.

"Don't make me hex you."

"Oh, and who's gonna help you with that? Your friends?"

"Malfoy..."

Just as Harry was about to attack Draco for all he was worth, he was stopped by a forceful voice that just seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Exactly what are you two boys doing?!" demanded this new voice as its owner came closer to inspect what was further happening.

Harry and Draco turned their attention to the woman that walked into the room; giving Malfoy, what seemed, a run for his money.

"Aunt Nina? What the hell are you doing here?" Malfoy exclaimed to the woman, shock prominent on both his and Harry's faces.

"I should be asking you now shouldn't I?" Malfoy's "aunt" gave him a stare that would rival any other Malfoy straight to the floor. "What did I tell you about your first day of school back to Hogwarts?! Erg! Sometimes I wonder why I ever bother with you, Draco."

"But Aunt Nina…"

"Don't 'but Aunt Nina' me! Now get back to your two goons before they wonder where you disappeared to and trash this train upside down trying to find you." Malfoy tried giving his "aunt" a sneer that almost rivaled her own, but gave up when she threw one straight back into his face. "I said _Move_!"

Malfoy turned to Harry and gave him one final sneer before turning back around, and walking out the train's compartment; mumbling a few things from his extensive vocabulary before doing so.

Nina sighed and shook her head, mumbling a few course things of her own in the process, before turning her attention back to Harry and giving him a sweet smile. '_Whoa, who ever thought that I'd get a smile from a member of the Malfoy family…_'

At this, Harry finally got a good look at this new woman, taking in every detail that he could think of. Harry estimated her to be around 5'8", maybe 5'9". Her black hair was straight with small waves that reached down her back. Light streaks of a deep red shone as the light of the train beat down upon her head. Her eyes were almost emerald green like Harry's; only with a dark blue trim around the iris. To him, her eyes seemed calm, almost gentle as they stared at him. Her lips had a slight ting of red in them, but not too much to make it seem like her lips were bleeding. Her robes fell open, down to her feet and brushed out slightly as she moved. Making it seem as though slight waves of cloths trailed behind her. Her muggle like clothing that show beneath the robes where black, her skirt clung to her hips, but flared out slightly by her ankles. Her black shirt showed every curve of her torso as well as quite a bit of cleavage if she angled just right, which every man would die for; even if to get just one single peek. And he had to admit, she did look good, but he wasn't about to say anything….

"Sorry about that. My nephew likes to get himself into a lot of trouble. It seems more to you than to anyone else." Her voice was soft, yet stern as she spoke of her nephew.

"Draco Malfoy is _your_ nephew?"

Harry seemed a little shocked by this. How can someone as kind as her be an aunt to someone like Draco Malfoy? It was preposterous! This earned a small laugh out of Nina as she saw the disbelief that showed across Harry's face.

"Believe it or not, yes…" Her American accent slightly caught Harry off guard, but continued to listen to Nina as she took a seat across from Harry. Sighing slightly before speaking again. "Well, actually, no. He's more of my second cousin. But with the age difference, and the fact that his father and I always fought and acted like brother and sister, that's just how he grew up thinking. I eventually explained it to him, but I think the 'Aunt Nina' thing just kinda stuck. You know that goes, eh Mister Potter?"

"How'd you know my name? I didn't think anyone could see my scar."

"Oh trust me, it wasn't your scar. It's just that… well… you look a lot like Lily and James. You remind me a lot of them…"

"You knew my mum and dad?"

"Yep, and proud to say so! You know, James was a prankster, but Lily wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be. And everyone wondered why we became such good friends…" Nina sighed slightly once more and almost laughed as she remembered half the pranks that she and Lily always managed to pull off and never get caught. "Now those were the good ol' days."

"Excuse me, but you've gotten me confused. Were you in Gryffindor house when you were attending Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Lord no. I was in Slytherin…"

"Seriously?!"

"Believe it or not! What, you actually think that the cousin, or aunt, whatever you want to call me, of a Malfoy would've been placed somewhere else?"

"Good point I guess… By the way, I don't mean to come out sounding rude, but what's your name exactly?"

"Oh, no problem. My name's Nina. Nina Hartsworth. And while it's been a pleasure talking to you, I really should go find Draco. Or else my daughter's gonna be capable of killing him for reasons I don't want to know…"

"Alright. It was a pleasure talking with you."

"As well as you. I hope we can talk again to get better acquainted. I'm sure you have many question about your parents." Harry smiled at the thought of learning more about his parents and abruptly nodded his head. "I thought so. So I'll see you around, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded his head once more, receiving a generous smile from his archenemy's aunt. She then stood and gave one last wave to Harry before stepping out of the train's compartment.

''_**Back with Nina''**_

Nina Hartsworth, as this woman was now known as, walked down the hallways of the train compartments, finding the right room in which her daughter and nephew were waiting for her. But just before reaching the compartment she was looking for, she heard a loud screech that sounded immensely like her daughter's. She stifled a laugh as she peeked in from behind one of the compartment's door as she saw Draco holding down her five and a half year old daughter as he continuously tickled her. She slowly opened the door to reveal that she was there, but Draco never relented in his pursuit on tickling her till she begged for mercy.

"You know Draco, you can turn a child blue by tickling her too much…" she said as she watched this scene roll by, arms crossed in front of her as she leaned against the doorframe.

"_What!?_" Draco exclaimed as he calmed his laughing to speak to Nina, but still continued to tickle the small child who was laughing so hard the whole train could hear it. "She's the one who denied that I could tickle her and actually find her ticklish spots…"

"Really? Well, I guess that's her own doing then, now isn't it? But I suggest you stop tickling her before she dies from lack of oxygen to her brain. And then I'd have to kill you."

"Stopping…" Draco finally relented on his tickling attacks and sat back on the other "couch" of the compartment and smiled as the little girl continued to laugh. "She never seems to stop laughing, now does she?"

"She's five, you expected what from her?" Nina smiled at Draco before walking up to her daughter to attempt to calm her down. "Sam sweetie, you're gonna make yourself suffocate if you don't stop to breath. And then you won't be able to have anymore of that wonderful cheery cheesecake you love oh so much…"

This immediately made the child stop, but not without giving her cousin, Draco, a few glares first. "Hey mommy, when are we going to reach that new place we're gonna be living at?" the child asked as she sat up and took a seat next to her mother.

"Soon, hun. Don't worry. Then you can proceed to run around everywhere and see what it's like. But not before you eat dinner."

"Yay!" Sam jumped up and hugged her mother before letting go and proceeding to do with same with Draco.

"So, answer something for me, will you, Aunt Nina?"

"And what's that, Draco?"

"I was curious, why did you decide to have Sammy here live with you?"

"Well, I couldn't very well leave her alone without me, now could I?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know, just giving you a hard time…"

Just then the door swung open and two stocky men stood there, as though expecting it to only have one of the three there occupying it.

"Who are you?!" asked the taller of the two as he sneered at the young woman and her daughter.

"And what does it matter to you?" she sneered straight back at him, causing him to take a step back.

"Grabbe, Goyle, this is my Aunt Nina. So don't mess with her, she'll rip your heads off." Draco then continued with mumbling, "All four of them."

Nina looked up at him and smirked at what he had said, especially since she had actually heard him and no one else had. Draco looked up at her and smirked back. They sat silently, looking as each other as the thoughts of his previous statement drifted through their minds and stifled back a few chuckles at the images that seemingly danced throughout heads.

"Thanks for the intro, Drake. Look, I have something to do real quickly before we reach Hogwarts. You mind watching Sam?"

"Not at all. Just don't disappear when we get off the train. I don't to be stuck with her for the whole day."

Nina stood up and smirked. "Oh, but I thought you loved her?"

"Out!"

Nina laughed and jumped slightly as she ran out the door, barely missing the small hex that was thrown her way.

''_**Hogwarts train station''**_

"Hey, Harry! Harry, over here!"

Harry turned and walked up to his friends. Receiving hugs and pats on the back. "Where were you, mate? We lost you when we got off the train…"

"No where important, Ron. Just had some thinking to do is all."

"Well, at least we found you."

"Oh? How so, Mione?"

"Well, earlier on the train, I think I saw our new DADA professor…"

Ron rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head as he spoke. "I still want to know why you think she's our new DADA professor! We've never seen her before in our lives!"

"Precisely. We've _never_ seen _any_ of our new DADA professors before in our lives. That's the whole point, Ron."

"Alright you two, I think that's enough," interrupted Harry while trying to hold back his small laugh at his two friends' minor bicker. '_These little spats never seem to get old between these two…_' "We'll find out later who she is, but until then, I think we should get going. You two can finish arguing about this later when we…"

"Hey look! There she is!"

Harry turned around and looked at the woman that Hermione was pointing to. "Oh, I know her," said Harry as he watched her climb of the train and was rapidly greeted by Hagrid.

"What do you mean you know her? How?"

"Yea mate?"

"Well, that's exactly what I mean." After noticing Hagrid waving for him to come over, Harry turned back to his friends, who had looks of confusion of their faces. "Look, I'll explain when we get to our dorms. But Hagrid needs to talk to me. So I'll see you two there."

Harry waved bye to them and turned towards Hagrid.

''_**Back with Nina''**_

Nina Hartsworth carefully climbed off the train, her feet landing perfectly on the ground before her. And just as she let go of the train railings, she heard her name being called. She looked up and smiled as she was greeted by "a giant of a man" as he swept her up in a hug. "Nina, I can't believe yeh made it!"

Nina laughed slightly as Hagrid picked her up slightly from their hug. "It's great to see you again, too, Hagrid."

"So, how yeh been doin' since the las' time I saw yeh?" asked Hagrid as he put her down and parted to take a good look at her. "Yeh've grown a lot since then."

"Well thank you, Hagrid. And it's been ok I guess. Have had better days, but I suppose you know all about that by now, huh?"

"Yes, but don' yeh worry, I won' talk 'bout it 'less yeh want to."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

"Well, suppose we should get goin'." Hagrid turned and waved for someone who was a little ways from where they stood.

The person who he waved to nodded his head slightly and turned to talk one last time to his friends before walking over. "Something you needed, Hagrid?" asked Harry as he reached them.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Dumbledore wanted to see yeh. So I came to fetch yeh myself. As well as Nina here."

"We already met, Hagrid," said Nina lightly as she smiled lightly at Harry. "Haven't we, Harry?"

"Yes. But I don't get it, why would Dumbledore want to talk to me?"

"Yeh'll find out when yeh get there. But I suppose we should be gettin' on our ways…"

"Wait Hagrid, I have to find Draco and see if it's ok if he could watch her a little while longer…"

"I didn't realize yeh brought her here! Dumbledore should be surprised to see her." Hagrid smiled slightly. "I always wanted to see what the little tyke was like…"

Nine smile and shook her head slightly out of amusement before looking around and stopped who she was looking for. "Well, no need to get too excited there, Hagrid. Cause there's my little angel now!"

Nina waved over at Draco, who immediately noticed her and walked over. "Here, take her. She's being a pain," mumbled Draco before handing Nina's daughter back to her, whilst completely ignoring 'the-boy-who-lived'.

"Really?" Nina took her daughter from Draco's arms and smiled. "Are you being a pain to your Cousin Draco?"

The little girl giggled, and without attempting to hide her quilt, quickly admitted to it. "Yes, mama. But it's fun to watch Draco go red!"

Everyone laughed at her remarks, including Harry, earning her a grin from Draco. "So, explain something to me, Aunt Nina…"

"What's that?"

"Why were you defending Potter?"

Harry glared at him, as though attempting to burn a hole through the back of Draco's skull as he stood him front of him.

"Well, I think you already know the answer to that, sweetheart. So, if you don't mind, I have to meet up with Dumbledore. I was going to take her with me to meet him, but since you seem to be so keen as to be annoyed by Sammy here, I figure you can just take her back with you." At this, Draco groaned, but kept what he wanted to say to himself. "So you mind if you watch her again for me while I talk to the headmaster? You can take her to the Slytherin common room to show her around a bit…"

Draco sighed slightly and shook his head before looking back up at his aunt, finding that pleading (and annoying) look that she always gave him. "Fine. But just as long as she doesn't try to hex me again, then I'd be happy to."

"Samantha! Have you tried to hex him again!?"

Samantha ducked slightly, while still in her mother's arms. "No mama. I was just playing…"

"Well, playing or not, don't do it again."

"Yes mama."

Nina shook her head and slightly hid back the smile that wanted to crawl across her lips. "Look sweetie, I'm gonna have Draco take care of you in his Slytherin dorms until I come and get you. I have to talk to Albus before we go back to our own. Ok?"

"Ok mama."

Samantha crawled back into Draco's awaiting arms again after giving her mother a small kiss and light hug. "Be good for him, alright? He's gonna show you around a little bit."

"Alright!"

Draco said his goodbyes, once again completely ignoring Harry, and walked away. Ignoring the glares and confusing looks he received from his housemates and the rest of the Hogwarts student body.

"Well, then, I suppose we should get goin' now." Nina and Harry nodded their heads in agreement and followed Hagrid to their destination.

**_

* * *

AN: Aight, there's the first chapter… My original posting of this story, the first chapter was actually shorter but had one other scene that I deleted. Didn't like it when I read over it. Of course, I'm anal like that, so I suppose that makes sense, eh? Hahahaha… But tell me what y'all think and I'll post another chapter of this story soon! Till then! L8z!_**

Blue Rosed Dragon


	2. Chapter Two

**_AN:_** Well, I was originally going to update SHAoM first, but I wanted to do this one instead… And besides, haven't exactly checked over make last chappie for SHAoM. I'll update that one sometime this week, though. So, no worries for ppl who wanted to read the next chappie for that one soon…

NEWHOZ… On to more important things than my author's notes… teehee!

**_Disclaimer:_** I own not-ta! :)

**_Pairings:_** HP/DM, SS/OC (you'll find out who later...), SB/RL, RW/HG

**_Side Note:_** Sirius is VERY MUCH alive in this story. For those who don't know already, I made this story B/4 OotP came out. So, yea. (shrugs)

Btw, I ain't got titles for my chapters. Used to. Then I forgot what I named them… hahaha! And yes!! I still find _ALL_ of my chapters immensely corny. But, then again. I'm the writer and put myself down all the time with whatever I post. So it's nothing new… LoL! L8rz! And enjoy the chapter!

"...talking..."

'_...thinking..._'

''…**_time/place…''_**

**

* * *

**

**Malfoy's Match: **Chapter 2

''_**Back at Hogwarts''**_

Harry sat on a couch in one of the professor's chambers, his face buried within his hands as the memories of the last few events repeated itself over in his head. '_Why does this always seem to happen to me? ..._' His mind trailed off as the questions seem to disappear and reappear in his head over and over. Like they were on a never-ending journey to torture him until he found the correct answers…

''_**Flashback''**_

Nina and Harry walked quietly through the halls of Hogwarts as they followed Hagrid to Dumbledore's office. Harry, after what seemed like forever as they walked through the halls, looked over at Nina, who had her head bent slightly forward like something was on her mind and she couldn't find the answers to her puzzle. Curiosity seemingly getting the better of him, he opened his mouth to speak, but was beat to the punch as Nina spoke first.

"I'm fine, Mr. Potter." She turned her head to look at him and gave him a polite smile. "No need to ask."

Harry was shocked at first as he starred at her. "How'd you know I was going to ask you something?"

Hagrid chuckled slightly at Harry's response, but continued to walk forward as though he hadn't heard either talking.

"I have my ways of knowing these things…" She gave him another smile and turned her attention back to her feet, her smile leaving her face as, once again, her mind began to work itself up again.

This worried Harry slightly, but before he could ask to make sure she was ok, they arrived at Dumbledore's office. Hagrid mumbled the password, which was acid pops, and walked through as the eagle twisted and turned its way upward. '_I really need to figure out why Professor Dumbledore uses candy for passwords all the time,_' remarked Harry before following Nina and Hagrid up to Dumbledore's office.

When they walked through the doors to the headmaster's office, they were greeted by a twinkling eye and a gleeful smile that belonged to Dumbledore himself.

"Ah, welcome back, Mr. Potter, and you too, Miss. Hartsworth," Dumbledore greeted as he walked over to give his long-time student (Nina) a quick friendly hug before motioning with his hands for them to take a seat. "It's been quite a while since you lefts the walls of Hogwarts."

"Yes, well," began Nina as she returned her old professor's hug and took a seat next to Harry, "I just had to get away for a little bit…"

Dumbledore nodded his head, as though agreeing with her, and turned his attention to Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. That will be all for now." Hagrid nodded his head and said his goodbyes before turning back through the way he came in. "Now, what do you say we get down to business, shall we?" Nina and Harry nodded their heads as they waited for Dumbledore to continue. "I suppose you two have already been introduced?"

"Yes. In a little spat with my nephew." She turned once again to Harry and smiled warmly before turned her attention back to Albus. "I decided to allow Harry at least _a little_ peace and quiet before the first day back at Hogwarts. I know how Draco can get."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Malfoy. One of our best students…"

"As well as most troublesome it seems."

"It would seem so."

"I don't mean to come out so prude or anything," interrupted Harry as he broke through their conversation, "but why was it that I was wanted, professor?"

"Oh yes, I suppose I should explain. But first, I think I better introduce Miss. Hartsworth here a little better to you so you may understand the meaning of her presence." Harry nodded his head once. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Nina Hartsworth was one of Hogwarts' best students when she attended. She was a seeker for Slytherins house, the best in her day." Here, Nina rolled her eyes with a slight shake of her head but didn't say anything. "She had top grades, even better than Miss. Granger's. Not by much, but she was. And, she also happened to be a rather close to your mother and father, but I'm sure she's already told you that."

"Yes sir, but I still don't understand."

"Then I suppose I should finish with what I was saying so you can further understand. Miss. Hartsworth's best class was defense, as well as Transfigurations. Potions were a close third. So she will be your new teacher for this year, and hopefully will continue doing so next year and the years to come. But if you don't mind Mr. Potter, I need to ask something of you."

"What?"

"Has there been anything that seems to be of a miss? Anything that doesn't seem like it was before?"

Harry looked confused at first, as though trying to see where he was trying to get with this conversation when something hit him. "Yes, actually. My aunt and uncle were… how do I put it….. treated me with respect it seemed. But I don't get it, what does that have anything to do with…." He suddenly stopped talking when he saw the twinkle in Albus' eyes shine brighter. He looked over at Nina and noticed the smirk that seemed to hide a lot more than one would perceive. "What's going on?"

"Care to take a whack at it, Miss. Hartsworth?"

"My pleasure." Nina turned slightly so she could look straight into Harry's eyes, but the smirk on her lips never faded, even as she spoke. "Harry… you don't mind if I call you Harry, do you?" Harry shook his head, and Nina continued. "Good. So, Harry, I just want to start off by saying that I hate your aunt and uncle. I could never stand them. So when I learned that you were staying with them, it took much convincing from everyone, including your own godfather, not to just walk over and take you from their grasps. As you know, I was great friends with Lily and James Potter, just like Sirius and Remus were. When I first met them, I was a little shocked because with the rumors that go around the schools about different houses. And trust me when I say, any rumors that go around now are nothing like the ones that we had made up when I was in Slytherin house. But I actually got along great with them, and even after a few moans and groans from Sirius, I became more of a sister to both of them. So when I learned that you were born, they both immediately asked that I be your godmother. And me being who I was, or should I say still am, I just as quickly agreed."

"So, you're saying that you're my godmother?"

"Yes…"

"How come I didn't know about you before then?"

"I'll explain that in a minute… After your parents' death and Sirius' great deal of trouble because of how he was, and still is, being blamed for their death, I was mortified. Mainly because of the fact that I wanted to take you in as somewhat of my own child until you could learn about your own, but couldn't because then it could put everyone, including yourself, into even greater danger… And even now I'm glad that they convinced me…"

"Why?"

"… Harry, a little after Sirius was put into jail for the crimes he never committed, Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, tried to blame me as well for the deaths of my two closest friends."

"But why?"

"Because. Because I knew who had really killed Lily and James Potter. Because I was the one who could free Sirius and put Pettigrew in jail. Because I knew everything about the Dark Arts, Voldemort… everything. Every little detail about their plans. I could easily go to the ministry and frame him like he did Sirius and get away with it because I knew it was the truth."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because he somehow got to them first. I just barely got away from the threats and curses that were going to head my way. So because of Pettigrew, I had to run. I had to run away to save my own skin and leave you behind. And truthfully, it hurt like hell because I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect the son of my two best friends, _my_ godson. Not like I wanted to. And it was then that I swore to get revenge for what Pettigrew did to them, _his own friends_. And it was then that I made an oath to protect you, even if I was too far away and in hiding to do so."

"But I still don't get it, how does this have anything to do with my aunt and uncle?"

"That's the fun part…" Nina smirked once more, the mischief gleaming through her eyes. "I had started coming back into contact with Al… Professor Dumbledore once more. He gave me other contacts that belonged to members of the Order. The Order, as well as many of the teachers at Hogwarts, all knew about my innocence. Including Sirius. Hell, even Lucius Malfoy knows of my innocence, he just won't say anything about it, the little coward… But I was dropped of my charges just before agreeing to become the D.A.D.A professor this year. And even though they are getting close to dropping Sirius' soon, they still haven't found any hard evidence that shows he hasn't committed the crimes that currently hang over his head. But back to the main point at hand…

"I had first starting talking to Dumbledore and members of the Order, and learning all about you all over again. About how all the times you've defeated Voldemort. All the friends you've made, the current situation that you seem to get yourself tangled up in with Draco, and any other student you don't seem to get along with… Actually, come to think of it, that's only Draco…

"But when I found out about the way that the Dursley's have treated you since the moment they took you in, I was furious. No one treats Lily and James' son like he was trash. But since, at the time, I couldn't get you out because my own problems, Dumbledore and I made up our own little plan to at least make your summer worth it over there.

"I've known about this spell that can change a person's perspective about others completely upside down. But, it takes two people to work it. And since I don't really want to get into details with it now, I'll just continue.

"Dumbledore agreed that he would work the spell with me since he truly wanted to have what was best for you. We had just barely gotten it done in time for your vacation. But the only problem was that someone had to sneak into the house and distribute the potion that it made up to them while they slept. And to tell you the truth, it's not as easy as it seems. So I went one night, I believe it was about three days before your vacation started, and gave them the potion that they had to take. And just barely in time because it takes forty-eight hours for the potion to kick-in."

"So, that's why the Dursley's were so nice?"

"Pretty much, if you want to leave out the details of the whole situation. And trust me, I don't want to give ANY details of what I had to go through…" Nina seemed to shudder slightly as the memories of 'visiting' the Dursley's scrambled through her head.

Harry looked at Nina, as though trying to memorize everything that was just said and let it sink through. "Soooo… Ok….. Well, that's a lot in one fell-swoop…"

"Sorry, Harry. But we figured you'd like to know sooner or later on what all that was about…"

"Oh, no! It's ok. Just a lot to take in there." He turned his attention back to Albus, confusion still slightly seen across his face. "Was all that you wanted to see me about?" Nina and Dumbledore looked at each other, any smiles on their faces quickly faded. "What? What is it?"

Dumbledore nodded his head lightly, causing Nina to sigh and look down once more. She then looked up at Harry, a small smile of what seemed like sympathy playing across her lips. "No, Harry, that wasn't all."

"What else was there?"

"Harry," Dumbledore cut in, "the Order has found a few… situations about Voldemort that we feel you should know."

Upon hearing the Dark Lord's name, Harry's eyes widened slightly, fear setting into his features. "What is it?"

"Harry," Nina placed a hand on top of Harry's as a way of comfort before continuing, "Voldemort's powers are rising, as you well know. And fast it seems. We had sent in Snape to try and figure out his plans on Voldemort's next move. But there was one problem that seemed to set in that we never prepared ourselves for…"

"What?"

Dumbledore decided that this was his time to talk. So he waved his hand slightly, indicating to Nina that he wanted to talk. But she never lifted her hand from Harry's as he spoke, and instead just nodded her head and continued to watch Harry as the headmaster talked.

"One of our men from the Order snuck in. He seemed to be just fine at first. No one noticed him and he was able to move around to get better hearing on what they were saying. But just as it seemed like luck was on our side, someone heard him. Voldemort managed to discover him and had him hunted down and found. When found, he was tortured and wounded rather badly. Having the unforgivable curses brought on upon him multiple times. After what seemed like forever, Voldemort finally ordered him killed since he couldn't get any useful information out of him. That's when Snape stepped in and got him out of there as safe as he could without getting either of them caught and sent him here."

"Who was it?"

"Harry," Nina cut in, "I suppose that I should tell you another reason on why I took this job, other than to protect you, my daughter, and Draco. Professor Lupin, or Moony as you like call him, was unable to attend the Hogwarts staff this year due to… prior difficulties. Harry, when Snape went to the Death Eaters meeting… Remus was the one to follow. He was the one who was caught….. The one who was sent here and has not woken since then." Nina studied Harry's face as she spoke, slightly darkening at the news of his friend's abuse. "He's been unconscious since the night of your birthday. Stability wise, he's just fine. But physically, he still has a lot of healing to be taken care of. But without him being awake, we can't administer the poisons that we have set for him other wise."

Harry was silent for a moment, contemplating everything that was say to him. '_What's going to happen to Remus…_?'

"Remus should pull through Harry. He's quite capable to making it; he's just a stubborn old fool." Harry looked up at Nina, shocked at the fact that he never even realized that he had said it out loud… "No Harry, you didn't say if Remus was alright or not aloud. I heard you through your thoughts."

"… Thoughts?"

"I'll explain some other time."

"Yes, quite," interrupted the headmaster, breaking any conversation the new professor and "the-boy-who-lived". "I think we all should explain everything some other time and head back to our own dorms for the time being. We'll talk some other time about everything else. I suppose that you and Mr. Potter will be wanting to talk over a few things before he heads back to the Gryffindor commons?" he gestured to Nina, who only nodded her head. "Well then, I suppose you two should be on your ways then. I'll speak to both of you sometime tomorrow afternoon. So until then, I bid farewell."

Nina smiled slightly and stood up, followed by Harry. They both bid their goodbyes and walked out of the headmaster's office, neither seeing the sad twinkling that light around his glassy eyes.

''_**End Flashback''**_

Harry continued to sit, with his face in his hands, as the scenes passed over within his head. He suddenly felt a light hand placed on his shoulder, but ignored it as he continued to look straight into the blackness that his hands provided.

"Harry?" a gentle, young voice asked him. "Harry, are you alright? Or was just the Remus thing a little too much to handle on your first day back?"

Harry, upon hearing Remus' name, looked up at the woman who looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. But he somehow sensed that the sympathy wasn't only for him, but for herself as well. '_I'll have to ask her about that…_'

Harry was just about to say something, but his voice betrayed him and all he could do was shake his head slightly, not even sure himself if he was alright or not. "I don't know. I seriously don't. All summer, I've been having fun… the time of my life really; then I come back to school and find one of my closest friends is in the hospital because of some guy who's coming after me all the time."

"Harry," the gentle voice interrupted once more, "I don't want you going around and blaming yourself because of something Remus did all on his own terms. And besides, I just spoke to Poppy and she says she's already seen improvement from him. He'll be out of that coma before you know it. And you know this as well as I do. So don't go and give yourself the unnecessary grief!"

Quite shocked by her words, Harry could only nod his head, as though agreeing with her words. And just as he found his voice once more, a knock at the chamber doors summoned the presence of Nina as she walked over to answer it.

As she opened the door, she stifled a laugh, but still letting her smirk show through, and opened the door wider for Harry to see, revealing a full whipped-crème faced person whom happened to be holding a smirking Draco and snickering Samantha.

"Are these yours?" asked the figure as he slowly walked into the room.

"I won't even ask what they did, so don't even bother explaining…" mumbled Nina as she shut the door after the figure walked through, still managing to stifle back the intruding laughs that wanted so much to escape her.

The figure sniggered slightly before strolling towards the bathroom to fetch a towel.

"Sirius?" asked Harry as he held back his laughs behind his hand. "I don't want to know what you got yourself into…"

"Oh ha, ha, ha… ho, ho, ho…" mumbled Sirius as he walked back out of the bathroom, face fully clean. "Very funny. And what a way to greet your godfather after so long of not seeing him…"

"I'm sorry," said Harry as he stood up and hugged his godfather. "But could you blame me?"

"I suppose not…"

"So, why exactly are you here?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint….."

Sirius walked past Harry, Draco, and Sammy and scooped Nina up into a hug, earning a slight squeak. "Sirius! Put me down! I hate it when you do this!!!" screamed Nina as she kicked her legs around in an attempt to free herself from Sirius' grasp.

"I'm sorry," began Sirius. "But I haven't seen in how long?" Sirius placed her back onto her feet, but still continued to hold her in her spot. "Seriously, it's been how many years and you don't even greet me with a hug, or a proper greeting either. Now I know where Harry gets it from!"

"Oh, ha, ha… And besides, it hasn't really been _that_ long. You just like to over-exaggerate. A little too much mind you." Nina walked away from Sirius' grasp after giving him a quick peck on the cheek and up to Sammy, who was still in Draco's arms. "Sweetie, why don't you and Draco go decide on a room for yourself?"

"Ok mommy! Come on Drake, let's go have fun!"

She quickly pushed herself out of Draco's arms and immediately starting pulling Draco to one of the rooms.

"Why do you continue doing this to me, Aunt Nina?" said Draco, which more of came out as a whine.

"Because you love me so," she replied cheekily.

Draco rolled his eyes one last time before disappearing behind the first door that Samantha found.

"Well now… hopefully Sammy won't attempt to give him a make-over like she did last time…"

"_WHAT?!_" exclaimed both Harry and Sirius as they fell from where they stood and were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Oh please you two. Get over it. I could always just strap you both down and give them to you!"

Almost immediately, they both were quiet, except for a few snickers, and sat down somewhere close by.

"So, what's up Sirius? Thought you wanted to stay into hiding?" asked Nina as she took a seat across from them.

"I was, but it was my godson's first day back at Hogwarts, and plus you're going to be starting work here tomorrow. I figured 'What the hell' and came anyway." Nina and Harry both rolled their eyes. "Plus, I have news for you… both of you."

"Really, and what's that?"

"Remus woke about fifteen minutes ago…"

"Really?!" Harry nearly jumped out of his seat and into Sirius' lap after hearing those words.

"Yes. And believe it or not, the first words that came out of his mouth were, '_I'm gonna throttle Snape!_'" Nina busted out laughing, while Harry gave a confused look. Although, he held a smile that showed his own hilarity to the idea.

"That's Moony for ya," mumbled Nina while trying to hide her amused smirk. "When is Poppy going to let him out?"

"She's going to keep him over night, just to make sure that he's alright and not going to slip into another coma."

"Understandable enough."

"He's going to be staying at Hogwarts. Poppy wants him close by still. So he's going to be staying a few chambers away from here so he's close to you."

"Cool, I get to see him more often then. I missed Moon-face."

"Moon-face?" Harry looked at Nina a little more confused this time, obviously lost in Sirius' and Nina's conversation.

"Oh, it was a nick-name I made up for him when we were back in school. It bugged the hell out of him for some unknown reason. Never really figured out why, though."

"Maybe because you always teased him that one day his head would be the shape of the moon because of too much moon light."

Harry laughed at Padfoot's comment, but controlled himself to let the two continue to talk.

"Oh yea… The good ol' days were a blast with that guy! I know the first thing I'm gonna say to him when I see him. '_Hello moon-face! Get enough moon rays to reshape that face of yours yet!?_' Boy is he ever gonna want to kill me for that remark."

"You would too, knowing you the way I do."

"But of course!" she said proudly in a fake British accent.

Sirius rolled his eyes and was about to speak when they heard a few screams of excitement and jumping noises coming from the room that Draco and Samantha had disappeared to. "What was that?"

Nina shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, which Harry did that same. "I don't know," she said as she slowly stood up and walked into the direction of the intruding noise, followed close by Sirius and Harry.

And what they found was a complete surprise, to Harry and Sirius at least…

There, in Samantha's new room, were the inseparable duo, Draco and Samantha, jumping up and down on her new bed. Laughing and giggling, and completely oblivious to any of the eyes that were watching them.

Harry and Sirius stood there in awe at how carefree Draco seemed to be. And how close he was to the small child. And after a few moments of just gawking, Harry looked over at Nina, who by now was leaning up against the doorframe, her arms wrapped loosely around her waist as a smile played its way across her lips.

"He's changed you know…" mumbled Nina lightly so as for Draco and Samantha not to hear. "He was always like his father. Always up-tight, always so stern… But Sam has changed him somehow." She was now speaking in a low whisper, but Harry could still hear her as she continued to speak. "Once, I was afraid that he would always be exactly like his father. But I guess Sammy proved me wrong.

"When those two are together, it almost takes everything to get them apart. They're pretty much inseparable, and I think that no matter what, they always will be. Draco always locks himself away from everyone. From his father, his mother, me, Snape… But Sam? Never. Around her, he shows who he truly is. He's always so carefree, relaxed, and much calmer then I have ever seen him when those two are near each other. She always got to see the better part of him; she always knew it was in there. And when he first showed it… I don't think he could keep it hidden away from her anymore. And to tell you the truth, I seriously wouldn't have it any other way. I love my nephew, with all my heart, and to see him happy, I mean truly happy, like this, I couldn't ask for more… And I would never change it back to the way it was before….."

Once Nina was done talking, he took once last glance into her eyes to see the twinkle he thought only existed in the eyes of his headmaster. He then looked over at the childish scene that never seemed to cease in its play. '_I wonder if he'll ever show himself like that to anyone else…_' was his last thought before Nina pulled both Harry and Sirius away from this playful act and closed the door once more. Blocking the duo from their eyes once more.

**_

* * *

AN: Wow! I actually got two chapters for two different stories done in one night! O.o (fakes heart attack and faints) hahahaha… I know, I'm nutterz! Now, onto my reviewers!_**

**_moongoddess86:_** HAHA! I remember you! (hugs) Woohoo!! One of my old reviewers reviewed my story again!! I feel loved! Hahaha… I was wondering if anyone who's already read this story b/4 would ever review again. Looks so, eh? (grins) Glad you still like the story, though. Makes me happy and giddy and makes me wanna shake my booty! (does little dance) Ok, I'm nutterz… Thx for the review and hope you liked this chappie too!! (hugs again for you)

**_LeMoN LiCkEr 69:_** (snickers) Ha-ha! I abso-_bloody_-lutely love your name… (snicker snicker) Love your review too! (passes you some chips) thx for the review! Now you made me hungry for chips… hahaha!

**_polkadot petal:_** I thought the plot was a good idea when I thought it up. (grins) Thx for agreeing! I love it when reviewers agree! Haha!

Thx again to my reviewers!! Hope y'all liked this chapter! Ttyl8rz! (waves)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	3. Chapter Three

**_AN:_** Aight, no babies around, so time to update some things… (grins) I am finding that this story seems to be my most popular one. Just like last time I had this posted… Corky if you ask me… LoL But, then again, I shouldn't be surprised, eh? :p Aight, on to mort important things…

**_Disclaimer:_** I own not-ta! :)

**_Pairings:_** HP/DM, SS/OC (you'll find out who later...), SB/RL, RW/HG

**_Side Note:_** Sirius is VERY MUCH alive in this story. For those who don't know already, I made this story B/4 OotP came out. So, yea. (shrugs)

"...talking..."

'_...thinking..._'

''…**_time/place…''_**

**

* * *

Malfoy's Match: Chapter 3**

**_''Later that night''_**

Nina, Sirius (back in his animigus form), and Harry walked in the direction of the infirmary to visit Remus; leaving Draco alone to continue watching Samantha. But not without a few moans and groans of "I'm a Slytherin! I don't watch children!" Too bad Samantha had to upper hand and pouted till he agreed.

Once reaching through the doors of the infirmary, Sirius changed back into his human form and guided Harry and Nina to Remus' separate room.

"Hey there, you guys!" greeted Remus with a raspy voice.

"Hey there, Moon-face!" Nina waved over at Remus before giving him a quick hug and a peck on his cheek without missing the sneer the werewolf sent her.

"I hate it when you call me that."

"I know, why do you think I still say it? My health?" They all seemed to chuckle slightly at her comment and proceeded to take seats around Remus' bed.

"So, how're you feeling, Remus?" asked Harry as he took as seat on his left side.

"Ok I guess. Have had better days…" Remus took a deep breathe then looked over at Harry. "I figure someone told you what I did?" Harry nodded his head, causing Remus to sigh. "You do know why I did it, right?"

"No…"

"… Because I was hoping to learn something other than what we already knew in hopes that we could somehow help you better… I don't like the fact that you're being terrorized by _him_, even as you sleep."

"You know that we can't even stop that, Remmy," mumbled Sirius, but loud enough for the other three to hear.

"True, but it didn't hurt to try…"

"No," interjected Nina, "Instead it got you a month's worth of a coma and stuck in the infirmary because you were a stubborn fool who didn't think first."

"Thanks for the update, Einstein."

"Just speaking the truth." Nina leaned back in her chair, lifting her feet to lay on the edge of his bed.

"Ok, who are you and where is the Nina Hartsworth I know?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Yea, I agree with Sirius; where did that come from? I haven't changed that drastically… Have I?"

Sirius turned his attention to Harry, who looked confused, but stayed quiet as to not interrupt their conversation.

"You really want to know?" At a slight nod from Nina, Remus smirked and continued to speak. "Let's see, besides the fact that you're a little more, um, as you would say… 'well-in-dowwed'," Nina rolled her eyes but kept quiet, "you've changed your attitude towards life..."

"I blame that on my daughter…"

"You went from complete red-head to total goth…"

"Hey! That's harsh! Do you see the dark '_Oh, I worship the devil_' sign on my forehead or something???"

"Might as well…"

"Oh sod off, Padfoot, or else I'll make you wish you actually were a dog…"

"Feisty…"

"You too, Moon-face."

"Actually, come to think of it, you haven't changed one bit..."

"How long have you three known each other?" disrupted Harry.

Nina looked over at Harry and gave him another of her genuine smiles. "For quite a long while. Since, I believe, their first year at Hogwarts."

"What year were you in?"

"My second. I loved teasing Siri about that _all_ time. Such a blast."

"Yea, but it only bothered me because you wouldn't ever seem to quit," mumbled Sirius.

"But you love me and you know it. So don't even try to deny it!"

"Whatever…"

"Anyway, why'd you wanna know Harry?"

"Just curious I guess," replied Harry with a shrug of his shoulders. "When I thought about it, I never would've figured a Slytherin and Gryffindors could ever get along is all."

"Oh trust me sweetie, the Slytherins and Gryffindors never got along back then either."

"Then how'd you guys meet?"

"Well, actually, that's the funny part; we met through Lucius and Snape."

"Seriously!?" At seeing the three nod their heads in unison, Harry's jaw seemed to drop, causing Nina to laugh.

"Really, Harry. I would've figured you wouldn't have been so shocked about it all…"

"Tell me!"

"Tell you? Why?"

"Just come on! I want to know how you all met. My curiosity gets the better of me."

"You really want to know?" Harry nodded his head once. Nina looked over at Remus (who looked as though he could fall asleep at any moment) and Sirius. They both shrugged their shoulders in response. "Alright. Since you seem to want to know so badly. Here goes nothing then…"

**_''Flashback''_**

((_Btw, if things seem off from here on out in comparative to the books, just blame my fingers… They go faster that my head does to stop them… LoL Ok, continue on…_))

Five young students confusingly walked through train corridors, attempting to find a place to sit without actually having to share with other students. After finding one, they all took their seats and began to talk amongst themselves.

"So, what do you think it will be like at Hogwarts?" asked one boy (James) who wore glasses next to the only girl in the compartment.

"Why are you asking me? I'm muggle born, remember?" she (Lily) responded in what almost seemed like remorse.

"I heard from one of the students that the place is practically haunted…" said another boy (Peter).

"Yea, and that the walls never seem to sleep and they are always moving around…" relayed another (Sirius).

"You idiot," said the last (Remus), who seemed to smack Sirius slightly on the arm. "That's the stairs. Not the walls."

"Yea, the only things on the walls that move are the pictures… Or so I'm told," said Lily slightly with confusion, but great interest.

"Who cares, I just heard that the place is a blast to be at."

"Oh seriously James, sometimes you're too carefree for your own good."

"Look who's talking, Sirius…"

Just then, the door to the compartment was opened, revealing two other young male first years. "Hey, look what we got here," said the one with blonde hair and an awful sneer. "A little groupie of firsties…"

The other boy who had Jet black hair like James', just rolled his eyes and sighed slightly to himself.

"Look who's talking, Malfoy."

The two whom had just entered (as well as the previous five) turned to find a girl, who was maybe in her second or third year, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, well, look who it is. A muggle-loving bitch."

The young woman just narrowed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "You seriously need to get new lines. Those are really getting old." Malfoy sneered at her and was about to comment before she spoke once more. "And besides," she began in a mimicking voice, her American accent heard quite well, "aren't you just putting down your own family name by calling me muggle-loving? Cause as I see it, we have the same blood line,_ **Cousin**_. You just defeated the whole purpose of that insult. Really, how disappointing of you."

The young woman smirked at Malfoy as she watched his face got hot with anger and embarrassment. He walked straight up to her and, in a low voice, spoke, "You better watch yourself, Hartsworth. Or you'll find yourself where you shouldn't be."

"Oh no Malfoy, you better watch yourself. Because I won't be the one ending up in the body bag if you don't," she responded back, her voice holding just as much venom. Malfoy, after giving one more sneer, walked out of the compartment and into the next trailer.

"I was serious to what I said to him, Severus," she said to the other boy in the room. Her eyes cold as she stared straight at him. "I will put him in a body bag the moment he attempts to mess with me."

"And I don't doubt you, trust me," Severus replied. "I've seen enough of what you can do to know not to become your enemy."

"Just makin' sure…" Nina smirked slightly again and turned her attention to the other four who stood in the compartment silently. "Sorry about that you guys. My cousin can get a little unbearable sometimes when he's trying to show authority. Even if he doesn't do a good job of it."

"Oh no, that's alright. We would've been just fine," said Lily.

"Oh, I believe you. But I just like getting Malfoy riled up. It's a blast to see him go red with rage… But I suppose we should get going, huh Sev?" she said calmly, turning her attention back to her partner.

"Yes. We should, before Lucius thinks you brain washed me in someway."

"Oh Lord! We can't have that! I'll see you guys around school sometime." She waved for Severus to follow her, and just before she turned the corner, she looked back at the five new students and smirked. "By the way, forewarning; beware of pictures when you all get to Hogwarts. Some of the pictures _do_ bite."

And with one last wink, she and Severus were gone.

"Talk about a weird conversation right there…" mumbled Peter silently, to which the rest agreed with just a simple nod.

**_''One week later''_**

The Hogwarts hallways were filled with students as most rushed to the Great Hall with books in their arms to grab something to eat. Two of which happened to be Lily and James.

"I don't believe I'm running late again."

"Oh please, Lily. We've been running late for breakfast every day for the past week. What makes you think we'd be early today?"

"Oh shut it, James. At least I attempt to wake up early enough in the morning. Unlike some people I kn…"

Before Lily could finish what she was about to say, she and another girl pumped straight into each other, causing them both to drop their books.

Lily looked up and saw who it was and gasped slightly. Knowing this girl's reputation to some students, she quickly bent down in attempt to pick up her scattered books. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention…"

The other girl looked down at Lily, her eyes somewhat confused, but her face showed nothing. After giving what seemed like a half smile, she too bent down to pick up her own books. "It's alright. It was just an accident. Happens all the time…"

"But I should've paid attention…"

"You've heard of my reputation, haven't you?" Lily looked up at the other, her eyes automatically giving her an answer. "I figured…" Her lips showed a small smile as it crept along her lips. After both stood back up, she held out her hand and smiled once more. "I should really introduce myself a little better… Nina Hartsworth."

"Oh, um… Lily. Lily Evans." Lily stuck out her own hand and shook Nina's. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." Nina dropped her hand from Lily's, but continued to smile. "Late for class I presume?"

"That obvious?"

"Most first years are. Need new sleeping patterns in order to actually make it to breakfast in time. I had the same problem my first year. Don't worry, you get used to it…"

"Don't you ever converse with anyone beside mudbloods, Hartsworth?"

Nina clenched her mouth shut in order to make no snooty remarks back, but failed in her attempt and did so anyway. "That depends, _Malfoy_, ever converse with anyone besides dumbass airheads who have their heads so far up their asses that I'm surprised _you_ can breathe? No offence, Severus."

"None taken," spoke the quiet shadowy figure that lingered behind Malfoy.

"How dare you make some sort of comment like that to me?! You have no idea who you're messing with, Hartsworth!"

Nina turned around and sneered maliciously at Malfoy before speaking to him again in a low, calm, and somewhat deadly voice. "That's where you are wrong, _Lucius Malfoy_. I know_ exactly_ whom in which I am dealing with. _You_ on the other hand have absolutely _NO_ idea with whom you are messing with. So, if you take oh so much pleasure in what '_manly-hood_' you happen to have left, which obviously isn't much if any at all, I suggest you stay away from me and not make any matters for yourself worse than what they already are. You go that? _Malfoy?!_"

Malfoy attempted to sneer back at her, but instead huffed and turned to leave. Followed close behind by one Severus Snape, who was barely keeping himself from busting out laughing.

After taking a deep breath, Nina turned her attention back to Lily and James.

"Well, that was fun. But, I need to go. I'll see you two around."

And with that, they exchanged their goodbyes and Nina left with her two other friends (Leona Tarries and Fiona Gardenias) ((**_A.N. don't ask where I got those names cuz I don't know…_**)).

"Talk about interesting times we've met with her, huh?"

"Personally, I just think that, that Malfoy guy is following her to get on her nerves or something."

"Sheesh, Lily, talk about a change of subject…"

"Oh shut it, James. Now let's hurry up before we can't get any breakfast at all."

Lily pushed him playfully towards the Great Hall and followed close behind.

**_''Flash-forward''_**

"Interesting…"

"Well, we've had worse times… But Lily was right," said Nina as she covered the now sleeping Remus.

"And what was that?" asked Sirius quietly as he and Harry stood to leave.

"Lucius was just following me to get on my bad side. She never seemed to miss a beat with him… That's Lily for ya…" She quickly followed behind Harry and Sirius, and closed the door behind her. "We should get going. We need to get down before the dinner ceremonies begin. You can go up into my chambers if you want Sirius since there seems to be no other place for you to go quite yet."

"Alright. I'll see the two of you around then. Have a good dinner, and tell your friends I said hi, Harry."

"I will. See ya, Sirius!"

The three finished their goodbyes to each other and left for the separate destinations.

**_''Great Hall''_**

There was really nothing uneventful about the ceremonies. Draco had finally made it to the Great Hall after pawning off Samantha to Sirius with one hell of a death threat. He now sat with his other Slytherin room mates and waited patiently for Professor Dumbledore to give his yearly speech. And as the wizard stood to speak, the hall quickly quieted down and waited for him to begin.

"Good evening! If you all will please quiet down, I will get to what is needed to be said and then the feast may begin." When the clatter of the Great Hall had finally seized, Dumbledore then continued. "As most of you second year and older have noticed, a new woman had been walking around the train on your way to Hogwarts and sometimes roaming the halls. This woman, as most of you have probably guessed, will be our new addition to the Hogwarts family. She will, of course, be the new defense professor, as well as a close family member of one of your own classmate's. So, as a formal introduction, would you please stand…?"

Nina smirked slightly and stood, catching the small (and also similar) smirk on her nephew's face from across the room, and bowed slightly as the old professor introduced her. "Students, this will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Nina Hartsworth. Professor Hartsworth to those who don't have the pleasure of calling her by her first name."

After giving one more silent bow, she sat back in her seat between Dumbledore and Snape. After having a few more words, with mainly the new students, the feast now began. Spreading food amongst the hungry student and staff members.

A little girl then ran into the room from the Great Hall doors, with a black dog trailing behind her. The little girl smiled and waved at Draco and Harry as she ran by up to her mother's side at the teachers' tables. Nina smiled back at her and picked her up, placing her on her lap. She nodded once at the black dog, who (of course) was Sirius, then turned her attention back to her daughter, Samantha.

And although she could feel the stares of the students, and some of the staff (one black haired potions master in particular who did nothing but smile at them, without letting any others see), but just continued to ignore them as she and her daughter goofed around and played as they happily ate their dinner.

**_''Flashback''_**

Lunch in the Great Hall for Nina was like any other. Snap on Lucius, talk with friends, snap on Lucius, eat, snap on Lucius, read Daily Prophet, snap on Lucius, eat a little more, snap on Lucius, wait for the mail… Oh, and did we mention, snap on Lucius? Those two really didn't get along…

But today, it would change…

The sudden shrieking of the owl posts came rushing through and began echoing throughout the hall's room. One specific owl, which Nina noticed right away, came swooping down to the Slytherin and dropped a sealed note on top of her plate, which read…

**_To: Miss Nina Hartsworth_**

**_Hogwarts_**

**_Great Hall's Slytherin Table_**

**_With our Regards_**

This confused Nina, as well as Snape when he saw what it had said. They gave each other a quizzical look, before Nina just shrugged and ripped the dragon seal and opened the letter to read. After a few moments, her grip on the paper seemed to tighten a little and her breathe caught in her throat. Her mouth fell open slightly, as though she wanted to say something, but it didn't want to come out.

She noiselessly stood after she was done reading, the paper still clutched in her hand. She then silently mumbled an almost inaudible "Excuse me," before quickly turning to walk slowly out of the Great Hall. Her other Slytherin classmates watched her leave, curious looks written clearly across her face. Even Lucius seemed worried for her. And just as she reached the end of her table, it almost seemed as though she broke out in a run as she breezed out of the Great Hall and to wherever her legs wanted to take her, ignoring the looks of the students' confusion at her sudden change of attitude.

Once her legs finally let up on their run, she leaned up against the wall, not caring where she was, and slowly slide down the wall. Tears were brimming on the sides of her eyes, but she fought them back, as though not willing to let them fall. Her legs were brought up to her chest, where she buried her head, but still not letting her abrupt tears descend from her emerald eyes.

Back in the Great Hall, Snape watched as Nina disappeared behind the Great Hall's doors, as though trying to run from whatever news she had just received. He quickly looked over at Lucius, who held the same look as him, then over at the four marauders and the other young woman. They all nodded towards each other and Snape stood, followed by Lucius and the other five students, and walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the perplexity that seemed to mount in the room.

When they had found her, she sat, without a sound, against a wall near the entrance to their Potions classroom. She stared straight in front of her, as though waiting for something to appear there. They saw the tears on the brim of her eyes and immediately wondered what was wrong. They looked at each other noiselessly before turning their attention back to Nina. Lily walked up and sat beside her, wrapping her arms around her friend as she sensed something was wrong. But Nina continued to stare straight, ignoring the inviting warmth that Lily's arms provided towards her.

"Nina…" Severus bent down in front of her so he was eye level with her. But her eyes seemed to see straight through him as though he wasn't there, but was only a shadow. "Nina, what's wrong? ... What's happened?"

Nina gave no response except the same singular stare. He looked at the note that she still seemed to hold in her hand's embrace. He reached out for it, and getting no objections from Nina, he took it within his own and stood back up. His eyes quickly scanned the note, his face falling immensely just at the brief look-over.

"What? What is it Severus? ..." Severus looked down at Lily, who held great concern in her eyes for her close friend. "Tell us, Snape. She is our friend…"

Severus took a deep breathe and nodded. Holding out the note in front of him, he began to recite the words that were written:

**_Dear Miss Hartsworth,_**

**_We do hope you are well. And we also hope that classes for you at Hogwarts are going smoothly. But we are sorry to inform you of this with your vacations for the winter seasons so close at hand. Your mother, Arielle Hartsworth, died yesterday afternoon at approximately _****_2:43 p.m._**

Severus stopped suddenly at this part and took another deep breathe. He scanned the faces of his companions, taking in the desolation that spread across each person. Then, turning his attention back to the letter, he began to read once more…

**_We are very sorry for your loose, Miss Hartsworth. And we surely do regret that we had to tell you under such circumstances. We dearly give you our commiseration and would like you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, there are people here who are willing to listen._**

**_We will contact you on a later date to discuss your mother's funeral arrangements and burial procedures._**

**_Once again, we are sorry. We wish you the best of luck with the rest of your school year. If you have anything that needs to be taken care of, please inform us by Owl and we will get back to you as soon as we can._**

**_Our Deepest Sympathy,_**

**_Albert Groves_**

When Severus finished the letter, his hands fell to his sides once more, the letter now clutched within his own fist. The others either looked down at Nina with great remorse, or held their eyes closed, blocking away the tears that now wanted to fight from their own eyes. Some even knowing what it was like to lose a loved one. Especially one so close to their hearts like Nina had with her mother.

Severus walked up to Lily and Nina. He gently glided Nina into a standing position and began escorting her to the Slytherin dorms. But before fully walking away, he asked for the others, excluding Lily since she was to help him, to notify Dumbledore of what had happened, as well as the teachers so they knew she would not be attending any more classes for the rest of the afternoon.

Once the trio entered the Slytherin Common Room, they all sat on the couch. Lily and Severus' arms wrapped around their friend in attempts to comfort her.

Suddenly, the silence of the room that rang through their ears was broken by the raspy voice of Nina as she continued to attempt to hold back her tears…

"She was just fine when I left…" her voice whispered out to even to where Lily or Severus could scarcely hear her. "She was smiling, laughing, goofing around… like nothing was ever wrong. Like she use to be when father was around… Like he never really left us… Like he never really died….. And it cheered me up, knowing that my mother wasn't really that sick anymore… that she would be fine all by herself.

"… But I was wrong. All wrong… She never told me. She… she….. She should've told me. I would've taken care of her… I… I….."

She suddenly became quiet. And it was then that Severus and Lily noticed the tears that now seemed to stream down her eyes. Her hands quickly moved up to cover her eyes in an effort to hide away the tears that betrayed her orders to stay back. Severus quickly gathered her into his arms, gently placing her head on his shoulder where she continued to cry out for her mother. As though yelling for her to come back. Lily too had tears running down her eyes, but not for her benefit. But instead Nina's. Not truly knowing why herself, she gently rubbed Nina's back soothingly, in attempts to sooth away the tension and anguish that built up inside Nina as Severus slowly rocked them (Severus and Nina) back and forth; whispering comforts in her hair as they both Severus and Lily listened to her tears of torment, pain, and agony.

**_''Later that week''_**

It was the weekend after her mother's death and now here she stood, watching her mother being placed into the earth; the ground's soil covering the silver-white coffin that held her mother away from her sight. But no tears fell from her eyes. They were dry. Dry from all the tears that she had shed during the previous week.

She felt a hand wrap itself around her own, its grip tighten a bit, as though giving her the reassurance that she needed to pull through this. She tightened back, knowing that the grip had belonged to Severus, the only thing that she truly loved that she had left.

Everyone was there, everyone who knew her mother, father, or were her friends. Even Lucius made it, much to the dismay of his father and grandfather. He stood on the other side of her, his arm wrapped slightly with her own, his silent way of having her know she had his support and that he truthfully cared for her.

And as the ceremonies ended, the group of people began to file away, their heads set downward as the repentance spread throughout the crowd. And to those who were thoroughly listening, a faint "I love you" could be heard as a single tear managed to form and fall from a single emerald eye of Nina Hartsworth as she too slowly walked away in the arms of what she had left of her friends and family.

**_''Flash-forward''_**

Nina sat in her bed robes at the edge of her bed. In her hand was a single picture. This picture looked somewhat old and worn-out, but held much priceless-ness as she gazed down at it with warm eyes.

This picture contained a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, who was around six months pregnant. A young man accompanied her, sometimes popping in and out of the picture, as though searching for something that seemed to be wrong. This caused the woman to smile and laugh at her husbands antics. This also caused Nina to smile in response as she lovingly held the picture within her hands.

She finally sighed and placed the picture within the nightstand drawer, blocking the peaceful way the two lovers seemed to laugh and have fun. When she stood to go into the bathroom one last time, a breeze from the balcony window blew at her curtains, gaining her attention quickly. She walked over and silently walked outside, just listening to the night's sweet night-time melodies. She tilted her head back slightly and somewhat smiled as she felt the breeze crawl its way through and around her hair and clothes.

Once she felt that she had enough of this, she quietly walked back inside, not noticing the shadowy figure that lurked on the rooftops. It sighed in despair and then slowly turned its eyes upwards toward the night skies, watching as the stars lightly twinkled in merriment. And yet, never forgetting the look of remorse of Nina's face before she disappeared within the safety of her bedroom.

**_''Gryffindor Common Room''_**

Harry walked silently into the Gryffindor Common Room after the night's feasts with Ron and Hermione, all three talking rapidly about their summers. Both friends surprised by how the Dursley's had changed over the course of a few days, or so Harry said.

"By the way Harry, you never did tell us how you know what all happened with the Dursley's," said Hermione as she took a seat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Yea, mate," agreed Ron as he took a seat next to Hermione. "Mind explaining?"

"Oh, there's nothing really to explain," he started to explain as he took a seat on the armchair. "My godmother just told me, that's all…"

"Your _godmother_?!" Hermione and Ron looked at him in shock as though he had grown another head, but with three eyes and an actual button for a nose. "Harry, you never told us you had a godmother."

"That's because not even I knew, you guys. I just met her today."

"Really?" Hermione looked interested. "Who is she?"

"Well, you know the new professor?"

"Yea…" responded the curious duo.

"Well… That's her."

"Seriously!?" Ron nearly jumped out of his seat at hearing this, but continued to say, "Damn, mate. You got a teacher for a Godmother. Knowing most, you'll probably get one hell of a good grade."

"Ron!" Hermione elbowed the freckled red-head in the ribs. "Not all teachers are like that you know."

"Yea. And besides Ron," Harry interjected, "She's already made it clear to both me and her nephew that she won't be lenient on either of us just because we're related to her in some way." Harry was careful not to slip Draco's name, wanting Ron and Hermione to find out on their own.

"Whatever…"

Harry and Hermione smirked slightly and rolled their eyes at the red-headed boy and continued on other conversations throughout the rest of the evening.

**_

* * *

AN: Well, there ya have it! How'd y'all like it? (grins) I, personally, think it's corny to all hell. But, then again, I never did like the things I write. Hahahaha… I know, I'm nutterz… :p_**

**_LRL:_** ha-ha! I love your name…Now, whether or not you really do look like a leprecon is beyond me. But, none the less, still love the name… (grins) You know what, though, I think you're the first person to like my anal-ness… Lmao! Now I can brag to others about it… LoL Hope this chapter wasn't too short for you. If it was, SRY!!! (hugs)

**_Alora:_** I thought the whole "Draco taking care of a 5 yr old" thing was a cute idea! That's why I went for it. LoL Glad to know others like the idea too… Just wait, Sam gets cuter! (grins) Hope you liked this chapter too!!

**_crazy-lil-nae-nae:_** Glad you liked!! (grins and hugs)

**_moongoddess86:_** Like I keep saying (like the broken record I am…), glad you liked! :p (grins and hugs)

**_Lilith:_** Glad to hear you liked! (see, I'm a broken record! LoL) Now, whether or not ppl liked this chappie too has yet to be seen… :p

Thx for the reviews! And remember… KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!

Blue Rosed Dragon


	4. Chapter Four

**_AN:_** Aight, just so everyone knows, I bounce around like MAD in my stories just so that way I can get to the good parts of my stories. It's a bad habit that's dying _rather_ hard! If it dies at all, y'all should feel lucky. LoL! I know, I'm a sad, sad, sad, _sad _soul! But you love me being this sad. My stories (from what I'm told) come out great! Not that I see the greatness in it all, but that's just me… (_shrugs_) I know! I'm nutterz! :p

**_Disclaimer:_** I own not-ta! :)

**_Pairings:_** HP/DM, SS/OC (you'll find out who later...), SB/RL, RW/HG

**_Side Note:_** Sirius is VERY MUCH alive in this story. For those who don't know already, I made this story B/4 OotP came out. So, yea. (shrugs)

"...talking..."

'_...thinking..._'

''…**_time/place…''_**

**

* * *

**

**Malfoy's Match:** Chapter Four

''_**Nina's chambers; next morning''**_

''_Dream''_

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were meeting in the library, looking up some research for there potions and D.A.D.A. assignments. Talking quietly amongst themselves, none of them seemed to notice the creeping shadow that slowly advanced upon Lily Evans.

"Got ch'ya!" surprised the shadow as it latched its arms around Lily, causing her to jump slightly in shock.

"Nina!" Lily whispered harshly, but still managed to hold a smile on her face at the greeting of seeing her new friend again. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Nina smiled slyly and took a seat at the empty chair next to her. "Don't mind if I join you guys, do ya?"

The four marauders shook their heads, kind of shocked to see a Slytherin join them at their table. But at seeing Lily's smiling face, didn't question it.

"No, not at all," replied Lily. "What's wrong?"

"Eh, nothing really. Just pissed at my cousin again is all. Like usual. And how could you tell something was wrong?"

"Just by the look on your face. Can practically see right through you…"

"Thanks for the sudden convenience of letting me know I was a window….."

The group of friends laughed quietly at her comment.

"So, question," began Sirius as their laughing subsided.

"What's that?"

"How can you and Malfoy be related, and yet hate each other as much as you do?"

"Truthfully?" The five Gryffindors nodded their heads as their way of begging to know why. "Alright. But be prepared for a _long_ story…

"From what you can already guess, my mother and Malfoy's father were brother and sister. No real surprise there. But my mother and my grandfather never really got along. Mainly because they have completely different views on how a person's life should be led. Grandfather always said that a woman should listen to a man and do as they were told. Not that my grandmother ever listened to a word he said anyway. But, he didn't care, so he tried to raise my mother thinking that that is how a woman should behave.

"But because of my grandmother, that never happened. My mother was raised knowing that a woman can do as she pleases and that she's not a man's slave. No matter what a person might think.

"So, when it came to my mother's sixteenth birthday, my grandfather announced to her that she was to be wed, or in other words she was betrothed, and would be married to this man by the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts. My mother didn't like this idea at all, especially with the fact that she had a boyfriend, my father, and didn't want to give him up because of some stupid thing such as a betrothal. So she fought with him over it repeatedly. And eventually, my grandfather lost in that argument. But in the process, my mother was disowned by my grandfather and was told never to return to the family estate again. My mother didn't care though, neither did my father. They had each other, and that was all that mattered to either of them.

"But ever since then, every generation has been taught to believe that my mother betrayed the Malfoy name. So we Hartsworth's have been considered enemies for so many years that I've lost count. And after their seventh year, my parents moved to America where they married and eventually had me. Which is why I have an American accent instead of a British one. But we moved back here when it was about the time for me to attend my first year to a wizarding school. I insisted on coming to the same school that my parents graduated from if it killed me. So they agreed and I've been here ever since.

"I was told the story more times than I could possibly comprehend. So when I finally did start attending here, that's when the Malfoy's found out about me and tried to treat me like a worthless piece of trash. You can pretty much guess on your own on what's happened between me and Malfoy ever since. Every time we see each other, our attitudes towards each other seem to get worse by the minute. But like I care. I never believed in the 'Malfoy way' and I'm not about to start now."

"Damn…" mumbled Sirius, James, and Peter. Lily just looked on at her like she had just told the best muggle fantasy made.

"So, you mean to say that your families are enemies because your mother decided to marry someone else?" asked Remus with astonishment.

"That, and because the person that my mother wanted to marry was a Gryffindor. That automatically puts the Hartsworth name on the enemy list."

"You mean your father was a Gryffindor?" asked Peter, eyes wide as he was told the short tale of the Hartsworth/Malfoy wars.

"Yep. And my mother was a Slytherin. So they didn't like the idea of two different houses being wed to one another. So that just gave another reason for my grandfather to hate my family even more. He said I was a disgrace when I was born because I was born of Gryffindor lineage. Personally, I just think that my grandfather had something crawl up his ass and die or something."

The small group laughed once again. And for the rest of the evening till dinner, the small group of friends talked quietly amongst themselves. Nina helping every once in a while on what might improve their grades for their potions and defense against the dark arts assignments.

''_**Wake time''**_

Just as her dream was ending, Nina was rudely awoken by a small body jumping up and down on her back, trying to get her attention.

"Mommy!" said Samantha loudly, "Come on! It's time to wake up!!!"

"I'm up already! I think the jump did it!" replied Nina through her pillow.

"Then why aren't your eyes open?"

Suddenly, a pillow was whirled around and hit Samantha lightly in her side, causing her to fall off her mother's back. "I told you I was up… And what are you doing up before me? You're the one who complains about not sleeping in…"

"I know, but I didn't want you to be late for your first day of work! And besides, we still have to get our baths and everything."

Nina smiled at her daughter and sat up, her feet now touching the floor as she swung them over the side of her bed. "Alright. Why don't you get your things together for your bath and meet me in the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, mama!" Samantha quickly gave her mom a hug and peck on the cheek before running out of the room and back into her own.

Nina sighed and looked out her balcony window. Seeing the sun shine slightly over the trees of the Forbidden Forest, she stood up and stretched, causing a few bones in her back to crack, before heading for her closet to get her own clothes and meet her daughter in the bathroom.

''_**D.A.D.A. Classroom''**_

Sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students gathered into the D.A.D.A. classroom, waiting for their new teacher to join them. Already separating themselves from the other's house.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a young woman and a small child right along-side her enter the room. They walked to the front of the room, silencing the students, some watching the billowing robes that surprisingly reminded them of one potions professor in their first year attending Hogwarts. Professor Hartsworth motioned for the students to continue with that they were doing before she entered, indicating she wasn't quite ready yet.

"Excuse me, professor?" called out one of the students.

Nina turned her attention to the caller, managing to hold down the smirk that attempted to fight its way through. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Some of the students seemed shocked by the fact that their new professor knew Malfoy already, but shrugged it off. Most thinking they had met while Draco was pursuing another of his 'misdeeds'.

"I was wondering," Draco began, "Why do you have the child here? Shouldn't she be somewhere else and not in the classroom?"

"Good observation, Mr. Malfoy. But I had no other choice. I had no other place to bring her today on such short notice, and I wasn't about to leave my daughter in our chambers by herself for a whole school day. And nevertheless, I have Professor Dumbledore's ok for her being here for now until I can find a suitable place for her to stay without getting into mischief. Does that answer your question?"

Draco only nodded once then smirked at the little girl. "You're a little prat, you know that kid?" The little girl giggled lightly, which didn't last for long before there was an interruption in their private little game.

"You know Malfoy, just because you an arsehole," Nina shuddered slightly at hearing the word 'arse' instead of the American version of 'ass', but kept quiet while Ron continued to rip at Draco, "doesn't mean that you have to put down a little girl…"

"Oh, sod off weasel. You seriously need to stay out of people's business."

"Well excuse me, _ferret_, if I care about what a little girl might feel by calling her prat."

"You're such a nose-pusher." ((_**A.N. I've heard that phrase from somewhere, but don't quite remember. So just bare with me, okie? (**grins_))

"And you're an egotistical little bastard who is nothing more than a whinny little death eater who grovels at you-know-who's feet…"

"**_That's enough!!!!!_**" Suddenly, the whole room went silent at the professor's outburst, her face red with anger as she stared daggers at Ron, with Harry burying his face in his hands and shaking his head slightly at his friend's mistake. Nina walked up to the front desk that Ron sat at, which wasn't too far from Draco's. "I suggest you not to speak to Mr. Malfoy like that again, Mr. Weasley. Especially since the one with which you happen to be calling a 'death eater' is my nephew!" Ron's eyes widen in shocked at the news of her nephew.

"Harry, you never said that your godmother was Malfoy's aunt…"

"I figured I'd leave that for you to find out on your own," mumbled Harry through his hands.

"Yes, Mr. Potter is my godson," replied Nina, confirming Ron and Harry's earlier statement, "Just like Mr. Malfoy is my nephew. So I will not tolerate such insults on the behalves of my godson or nephew. So, if you prefer to stay on my good side for this semester, and any future semesters for that matter, I suggest that you sit down, pay attention to my class and keep your comments to yourself. Got it?" After receiving a quick nod from the freckled red-head, who by now was sitting in his seat once more, she turned her attention back to the rest of the class. "And that goes for the rest of you. Including you two." She eyed the two young boys who had sat with absolutely no astonishment at her outburst, but nodded in agreement at her statement. "Alright then, let's start class, shall we?"

Nina walked back to the front of her classroom, any anger shown through her eyes gone, and turned back to face the class. "As you all know by now, my name is Nina Hartsworth. All of you may call me Professor Hartsworth during school hours. When classes are over, you may call me by any name -and no, nothing derogatory- of your choice. This," gesturing to the small girl behind her, "is my daughter, Samantha. Treat her with respect and I won't have to hex any of you.

"And since it is the first day of school, and since my daughter insisted so much, I have let her choose who will be sitting where for the next grading period." At this, some students groaned, which Nina plaintively ignored and instead turned her attention back at her daughter. "Did you bring the chart with you, sweetie?"

"Yes, mama!" The black haired girl ran to the desk and rummaged through the small stack of papers they had brought with them. When she found what she was looking for, she grabbed the clipboard and ran back to her mother, handing Nina the board she was carrying. "Here you go, mama."

"Thank you, honey." Nina grabbed the clipboard and nearly doubled over in laughter as she scanned the seating arrangement. "Alright, everyone grab their things and stand against the back wall. Be quiet and wait for your name to be called. When you hear it, sit where I have instructed you to, and no whining about it!... So, starting in the back on my left…"

For the next couple of minutes, the seating arrangements were called out… Zabini and Longbottom, Brown and Parkinson (which is just plain scary right there…), Finnegan and Goyle, Thomas and Crabbe, Weasley and Granger (the only lucky Gryffindors paired together), and so on and so forth. But when she reached the middle seat in the front, the inhabitants of the room nearly held their breaths (some actually doing so) when they heard Draco and Harry's names being called to sit down.

The room looked at Harry and Draco as they both shrugged their shoulders, obviously not surprised of their seating arrangements, and sat down in their seats next to each other. The others, excluding Samantha, Nina, Harry and Draco, looked at each other in confusion but continued waiting for their names to be called in silence.

"Alright kiddies…" stated Nina, clapping her hands together to get everyone's attentions. "I'm gonna give you a little introduction and rules to **_MY_** Defense Against the Dark Arts…

"… Welcome to Hell!!! I am honestly going to say that I am never nice to my students unless they deserve it, and I always treat people like shit at any given moment. I can be, and most likely am, worse than Professor Snape. Believe it or not. I am rude, conceited, and a complete and utter bitch. So you be good to me, I'll treat you the same. You be a little bastard know-it-all who doesn't know diddlysquat, I'm gonna bitch you out royally then flunk you. And trust me, I would do it in a heart beat. And if you don't believe me, then just try something and I will prove my point to each and every last one of you. Are we clear on that?" Seeing the slight fear and nervousness on all but two student's faces, she smiled and continued to speak. "Good. Now, onto the rules…

"One, Pay Attention. I don't want any slackers in my classroom. I allow one free day, usually every Friday, once a week. You abuse the day I'll take it away faster than any of you could possibly blink.

"Two, No Cheating. I find one person cheating the whole class will lose house points. Why? Because I'm a bitch that way. So, you don't want to become your house's worst enemy then don't cheat.

"Three, Absolutely _No_ Fighting. I already demonstrated what I could possibly do. And trust me, I **_can_** do worse. I do not tolerate childish acts, like with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy's. I am not here to teach you all how to grow up or behave. So, you want to fight, do it somewhere were I can not see or even hear you. Got that? And I suggest that that be far away considering my hearing can go for miles on end.

"Four, Just Have Fun! Easiest rule of them all.

"In this class, you will learn how to defend yourself against any evil that may come your way. We _will_ be visiting the Forbidden Forest to learn better defenses against predators, but that won't come till later in the year. I will be low, sneaky, and damn difficult. I've never been easy on sixth or seventh years, and I don't plan on starting now. So no weaseling yourself out of anything from me because it will absolutely _not_ work. Got that?

"So, now that we know the basics, how about any questions that you might have?"

A few students raised their hands. "Yes, Miss Zabini?"

Blaise put her hand down and spoke, "Earlier, when you said that you could hear for miles, what did you mean?"

Nina noticed the confusion that spread across a few of the student's faces. Even Harry's face was lit with questioning on this, even if he never said anything. "Well, that's a simple answer. Ever heard of a veela?"

Blaise nodded her head vaguely and continued to listen to what she was about to say. "Well, to answer you truthfully, I am part veela, as well as my daughter… Now, before you start asking a bunch of questions," she continued, her hands raised to stop any shouting that might occur, "Draco has _absolutely_ no veela blood in him. Now, if _I _were to ever donate blood to him, since we do have the same blood type, then yes he would become part veela. But since there is no need for such a procedure, Draco continues to be veela free." Most of the students hands by now had gone done, leaving only a remaining few. "So, if that's enough about my heritage and background, I suggest we move on."

So Nina continued calling other students, receiving questions and giving out the answers. And this is how the rest of the first class period went for them.

''_**Early October''**_

"Alright my little pretties," cheered an enthusiastic D.A.D.A. professor, "Today, we are going to be assigning a report!" The class groaned in disapproval, which she immediately ignored. "And since it is the month of Halloween, I decided to give you a break and let you choose your own partners." The whole class nearly jumped out of their seats as hearing this, but quickly quieted down when they saw the professor's hands being raised. "I know; you all love this idea. Usually students do…

"Your reports must be on a creature or an unforgivable. I want details on whatever you do, how you can defend yourself against it, if there's a way, and what you should do if ever harmed by it. It must be at least three parchments long. But not exceeding six. You have from now until the day of the Halloween celebration. Use this time wisely and do not abuse it. I expect a lot out of this and I want to _at least_ see three-quarters of the class pass. So, choose your partners wisely, no more than two people, decide what you are going to do, then come up and inform me of who you are working with and what you have decided to do. You may work by yourself if you deem necessary or don't work well with others. From that point on, it's all yours. You have any questions, come see me. You want any further information that you might not have, come see me and I'll be more than willing to help you out. So, off you go…"

Almost immediately, the students stood from their seats and headed for the person they were hoping to work with.

"Hey Harry!" called out Ron. "Me and Hermione are going to work together, you mind?"

Harry turned around to look at his friends. "Nah, not at all. I was going to work with Malfoy anyway…"

"Seriously?! Why?!"

"We talked about it last night when we were visiting Professor Hartsworth and her daughter Samantha. We figured since we usually both visit her every night, we might as well work together. And besides, it would just give us another place to work without being interrupted by a bunch of other students who might be working on the same subject as us."

"Good point," agreed Hermione. "But won't you two usually argue like you always do?"

"Not really. When we're by ourselves or with the professor, we're usually not as bad. Especially when you're related to Nina."

"Hey Potter, you done chatting? We need to confirm what we're going to be doing our report on…"

"I thought we agreed to the Chinese Fireball?"

"_We_ did, yes. But we never confirmed it with Aunt Nina yet. Remember? Now let's hurry up before someone attempts to claim it first."

"Alright, coming. I'll be right back you guys."

And with that, Draco and Harry got up and walked to the front desk where Nina was working on her own things when she noticed the pair walk up. "Hey you two!" she smiled. "Figure out what you'll be working on?"

"Yea, we decided to go with the Chinese Fireball."

"Hmm, like the dragon. Good choice. Now, would you two like to stay here and see what we have on the shelves, or go to the library and search for some facts there?" Harry and Draco looked at each other in questioning. Both shrugged, so Draco decided to go to the library. "Alright. You two go and get what you need. You decide you want to go tomorrow as well, at least one of you come visit tonight and inform me so I know to excuse you from not being here. Alright? Now, off you two go. And try to be good. I don't need to get into anymore trouble then you two have already caused me. Now shoo so I can get this done."

The three said their goodbyes, and grabbing their books real quick (and Harry saying another quick goodbye to Ron and Hermione), they were both off to the library.

''_**Later that night''**_

"Draco, have you seen Samantha's paper for her school work? I can't find it anywhere?" Nina seemed to be scrambling about the chambers, looking for Samantha's school work, but not finding a trace of it.

"Last I saw it she was with Severus. Ask him, maybe he knows…" replied Draco, who had his nose in a book, with Harry doing the same next to him.

"Go figure my luck. All well, gives me an excuse to see the bugger. You two mind keeping watch over Sammy while I'm gone? I'll be back in a minute…"

"Not at all, gives us an excuse to take a break."

"Yea, you two need it. All you two have ever done since coming here was stick your noses in those books. Don't your brain's hurt?"

"This coming from a professor? Oh, very funny!" remarked Harry sarcastically. "Just get going and get back so you can talk to Draco about whatever it is you wanted to talk about…"

"Alright, going. No need to be pushy."

And with that, Nina exited her chambers, leaving the two enemies alone in silence. And as they continued to sit there, the quietness of the room began to echo somehow, causing both of them to become even more uncomfortable than they were before. But just when they thought that the silence would kill them, in walked Nina while dragging a rather frustrated Severus Snape with her.

"How in the hell did you manage to drag me all the way over here?!" he demanded sulkily, while still being dragged to a nearby couch.

"You'd be surprised what a woman can do," Nina said proudly as she dropped Severus on the couch and went to close her chamber door. "And besides, you should've known that the female _always_ wins the arguments." Snape seemed to mumble something incoherently, which caused both Draco and Harry to look at him strangely and Nina to laugh at him.

"Mommy?" All four inhabitants looked over at the raven-haired girl, her emerald eyes shining with fresh tears.

"Honey? Baby, what happened?" Nina walked over to her daughter and picked her up, holding the small five year old in her arms.

"I had a really bad dream about this guy hurting daddy." Nina looked over at Severus, her eyes showing slight worry for her daughter. "He had really scary red eyes. And he laughed at every bad thing he did. He then tried hurting Drake and Harry. And he hurt you too, mommy. Really badly. And he just wouldn't stop. I was just so scared!"

By now, the small child was in tears that it caused Nina to hold her daughter closer, if at all possible, and slowly rock back and forth, as though to some sort of music no one could hear. She whispered lightly in the child's ear, telling her it was just a dream, that they were alright. When the child's tears were calmed to a slight whimper, Nina smiled and walked away from the trio, taking Samantha back to her (Nina's) room. She laid the small child on her bed, tucking Sammy into the warm covers.

"There, better now? You can sleep with me tonight. Alright?"

Samantha nodded her head and wiped her eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can you sing to me? Like you always do when I'm sick?"

Nina smiled down at her daughter, stroked the raven hair lightly, causing Sammy's eyes to droop. "Sure, sweetie. What do you want to hear?"

"Whatever comes to mind first. I just want to hear you sing."

"Alright…" After a few moments of things, Nina began to hum a soft melody; soon after, words began spilling from her mouth, erupting in the quiet room, which now had three other viewers as they watched mother and daughter, with the soft tones of her singing…

**>I just wanna say that I'm thankful to have you in my life,  
>I wanna say thank you,  
>I wanna say,  
>I wanna thank you for being in my life,  
>I wanna say thank you.  
>I miss you,  
>I wish you were here with me saying thank you,  
>and I love you for being in my life.**

Nina smiled as she watched her daughter's eyes droop, until they were nothing more than slits. But despite this, she continued to sing, upon her daughter's own request, relishing in the moment of her daughter's silent slumber.

**>I don't know  
>I don't know,  
>I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life,  
>In my life,  
>I just wanna say thank you,  
>I love you and I miss you,  
>I just wanna say thank you,  
>I love you and I miss you**

As she finished the last verse of the song ((_**AN: I just HAD to use this song… I thought it was perfect at the time of writing this chappie… (**grins_)), she again tucked her daughter into the soft covers and slowly moved off the bed as not to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Your voice hasn't changed a bit, you realize that Nina?" remarked the potions master as Nina quietly closed her bedroom door.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The four walked back to the living room of her chambers, where they continued to talk until Draco and Harry felt it was time to leave and head back to their own dorms.

**_

* * *

AN: Well, there's another one for y'all!! What do y'all think? Any good?? Hope so! Not too sure about this chapter considering I bounce from September to October just at the drop of a hat. But, eh… (__shrugs_) I'm just strange and odd like that I guess… (_shrugs again_) All well! Who cares! I don't… haha! On to the reviewers!!**

**_bookworm007:_** Eh, you didn't sound like a prat! You want a prat, I'll introduce ya to my lil bro… LoL… I like Nina and Samantha, though. 'Specially lil Sammy. I just LOVE her character. Granted, if I decide to go along with the sequel for this story, she's gonna become bratty and whatnot. But there's a reason behind that which I won't get into right now cuz I don't even know if I'm gonna do it or not… (_shrugs_) We'll see I guess… Hope ya like this chappie too!

**_moongoddess86:_** I seriously did _not_ mean to make you cry! (_hands over a tissue_) I don't even know what came over me in the last chapter when I wrote the whole "Nina's mother died" thing. It just kinda… Well… Came out that way. I still berate myself for that… haha! At least ppl didn't rip my head off for it… LoL

**_Starrarose:_** I don't think it'll get too NC-17, if at all. It really depends on whether or not my fingers get ahead of me and whether or not I get rid of the scene I currently have. (_shrugs_) I'll find out when I post something like that up, eh? Glad someone thinks my corny work is a good read, though! (_grins_)

**_InsaneBlackHeart:_** Ya know, that was a good question. How did I come up with the story line?? (_scratches head_) Hahaha! Just playin'… I just kinda thought it up one day when I was bored and just was putsing on my puter. I didn't even realize what I was writing until I had the first three chapters of the story done. Sad on my part, eh? :p LoL! I didn't intentionally want Draco's character to change that drastically. But every time I started writing about Sammy and Draco being with one another, it just seemed to come out as it is now. I like it, but I'm not sure how others like to see _the_ Draco Malfoy change so much just cuz of one little girl. Know what I mean? Okay, I'm babbling again… :p As to my name… ISN'T IT JUST ONE OF THE COOLEST??!! LoL! Sry, had to. :p I made it up cuz I love blue, dragons (and yes, Draco IS in that category), and roses… So, I just kinda came up with that. Cool, eh? (_grins_) Now, WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE COVERED HARRY AND DRACO KISSING?????!!!!!! NO WAY I'm passing that up… (_drools_) hahahahaha!! (_hugs for ya_) Thx for the review my friend!!

**_lonlyheart:_** Here's a new chapter for ya! (_grins_) Hope ya liked it!

Like I always say… **_KEEP REVIEWING!!!_**

Blue Rosed Dragon


	5. Chapter Five

**_AN:_** Alright, another death scene it gonna happen in here! But to someone who NO ONE knows. So no worries on that part! (grins) You'll find out who exactly when you read. It's in the beginning of this chapter, so y'all find out fast enough. Oh, and I completely HATE this chapter! I don't know why. In fact, I'm still trying to figure that part out. (shrugs) I guess mainly cuz I don't like how I have it written out or something. Who the hell knows. Just so long as others like it, I won't complain… :p

**_Disclaimer:_** I own not-ta:)

**_Pairings:_** HP/DM, SS/OC (you'll find out who later...), SB/RL, RW/HG

**_Side Note:_** Sirius is VERY MUCH alive in this story. For those who don't know already, I made this story B/4 OotP came out. So, yea. (shrugs)

"...talking..."

'_...thinking..._'

**_''…time/place…''_**

**

* * *

**

**Malfoy's Match:** Chapter Five

**_''Early Saturday Morning''_**

Nina walked noiselessly through the halls of Hogwarts, making sure she woke no residents near by. As she reached the two large doors at the entry of Hogwarts, she, as silently as she could, walked outside, closing the doors behind her. Her cloak hood hung over her face as she walked along the ground of the school, towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Taking a quick look around, she walked through a small opening that led into the forest, disappearing behind a brush of trees.

When she stopped walking, she came upon an opening that held no trees. The morning sunlight shone upon everything it could possible touch. Near the middle of the circle was a large stone, seeming to illuminate as the sun beat down on it. She bent down in front of it, brushing away vines that began to grow around it. She lightly touched the stone, memories flashing through her head at doing so. She tightly closed her eyes, attempting to will back the nightmares that replayed over ever since that fateful day. When they wouldn't disperse, she bent her head forward, letting the memories flow by as she watched it with heartbreaking eyes…

''**_Flashback''_**

"Damien? Damien! Where are you?" Nina walked through a large garden, searching through the many hiding places that the trees provided. "Damien, come out! ... You're scaring me!"

Suddenly, someone clasped her from behind, causing her to jump slightly and quickly turn to see who the intruder was. When she realized who it was, her smile quickly appeared across her face. She lightly hit the "intruder", a laugh escaping her throat at doing so. "Damien, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," replied Damien. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we?"

Damien's hand trailed to her stomach, making her smile once again. "You're just worried about the baby."

"I'm not about to deny it. But I am worried about you too…"

"Umm, hum. That's what they all say…" Nina laughed suddenly as she felt the same hand begin to tickle her side. She fought to get away from the hand, but Damien held her in place and wouldn't let her go.

"You give?"

"I give! I give!" she managed to say between her laughs.

Damien smiled down at her, his hand coming to the side of her face, pushing her fallen hair behind her ear. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Nina bit her lip down, attempting to hold back the grin that was fighting its way to show. "… More times that I could possibly count."

"… Just making sure."

Damien bent his head forward, connecting his lips to Nina's. When their lips met, Nina wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as Damien wrapped both arms around her waist. They relished in the moment, taking in everything as they held each other in the other's warm embrace. But when it seemed like their kiss had just begun, Nina pulled away, her eyes showing what seemed like fear.

"Nina? What is it?"

Nina was silent for a moment, as though trying to make sure of something. Finally, she said, "Something doesn't feel right…"

"… What?"

Suddenly, as though answer his question, a sinister laugh was heard behind him. When they both turned to look, Nina gasped and held Damien tightly in her hands. "What do you want!" she managed to say in a somewhat demanding voice.

"What? Can't say hello to any of my former death eaters?" the figure asked in a menacing voice.

"I was never a death eater, and you know it, Voldemort!"

"Even I know you forced it upon her, Voldemort…" agreed Damien, absolutely no fear present in his voice.

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend, Nina?"

Nina saw the gleam that appeared in Voldemort's eyes. "Leave him out of this, Voldemort! He has _nothing_ to do with this!" Nina tightened her embrace on Damien, as though hoping it would protect him in some way.

"Oh, but he does now, doesn't he?"

Suddenly, someone came up behind them and tore the two lovers apart. "Damien!"

"Nina!"

They tried to fight off whom ever was holding the two apart, but their enemy's hold was too strong.

"Now, Nina, you have a choice. Either come with me and become a part of the dark side… Or say goodbye to your precious love."

Nina looked over at Voldemort, hatred spread across her features. She then looked over at Damien, a question of what she should do now replacing the hatred and anger she held for Voldemort. Damien's eyes were hard and cold as they stared back at her. But not out of anger or hatred for her, but instead they gave her the answer she was dreading to know. He slowly shook his head, his mouth whispering "I love you."

Nina could feel her tears form in her eyes as she gave her answer to Voldemort. "I will never join your side… Never….."

Voldemort glared at her, his anger building even more. "Then so be it…"

Nina's fisted balled, her fury and her misery building as her tears managed to begin to slowly fall from her eyes. '_Oh Gods! Not another one…_'

Voldemort walked over to Damien, his wand raised. And before calling out his preferred curse, he looked into Damien's eyes. Not seeing a trace of fear and only animosity, he called out, "Adava Kedavra." Not even a scream escaped through Damien's lips as his body fell to the ground.

The other death eaters dropped Nina to the ground, her body racking with the silent tears that dripped through the soil.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Nina… And just you wait; I will have you on my side yet."

And with a single pop, Voldemort and the other death eaters were gone. Leaving Nina there with nothing more than her dead fiancée. Looking over at Damien's dead body, she crawled over to him. And sitting next to his body, she picked up his head and placed it on her lap. She moved some of his hair away from his face, and kissing his forehead lightly, she proceeded to break down in tears, her body rocked slightly as she held onto Damien as best she could.

And there she stayed, with no one other than Damien, where she cried for hours. Cursing Voldemort and swearing for revenge on what he had done to Damien…

_''**Flash-Forward''**_

As the memories ended, she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She wiped away the tears that seemed to fall at some point in time and stood up, the same hand wrapping itself around her waist, forming a small hug.

"Came to say a final goodbye?" asked Sirius after a short moment of silence.

"… I just had to see him again… He was all I had left before Samantha."

"I know. But Damien's always going to be here. He'll never leave you… And besides, Samantha's not the only family you have left now. Not anymore…"

Nina looked up at Sirius, seeing the friendly compassion form in his eyes. She smiled at him as her way of giving him a silent thank you. They both turned around, walking back in the direction they both came. And as they sun fully raised into the sky, warmth spread across both of the two walking figures as they walked out of the forest…

**_''Later that Saturday''_**

The Golden Trio walked out of Gryffindor Common Room, in the direction of an arguing duo. Harry looked at his archenemies and godmother in amusement, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"You couldn't possibly!" yelled out a rather irate Slytherin.

"Oh yea! Who says?" retorted Nina as she walked along side him.

They continued like this, seemingly walking by the other visitors who were watching with amusement. "Excuse me, but where's Sammy?" asked Harry as the two squabbling figures began to walk by.

Nina, as though finally realizing that someone else was there, turned around and faced her godson. "Oh, she already ate breakfast. She's visiting Remus in his quarters with Sirius. You should still find her there. Other wise, she should be in our own chambers. Why?"

"Just curious. She's usually always around somewhere. But I'll see you two around."

Harry waved bye to the two, Hermione and Ron following behind. Draco snorted back his goodbye while Nina waved and followed behind Draco as he started walking off.

"What do you say we go somewhere else to finish this argument? Hum?" asked Nina as she walked in the direction of the main doors of Hogwarts.

"Sure…" mumbled Draco and he followed behind his aunt's footsteps.

They walked, bickering here and there about their earlier conversation, towards the Quidditch field. They settled themselves on the Slytherin bleachers, where they continued their heated argument. "So, you seriously think that I couldn't _possibly_ get someone into bed before you do?" Nina remarked with a small smirk formed across her lips.

"Like I said, there is absolutely _no way_ you possibly lay someone before me. I do have my own reputation that I keep well known."

"You're such a whore…"

"I'll let the remark go, this once…"

"Ooooooh, I'm shivering in my heels." Draco snorted at Nina's smartass remark and turned his attention elsewhere. "How about this," Nina began again, "We make a deal."

This caught his attention, quickly turning it to his aunt, he smirked. "Oh really? And what kind of '_deal_' would this be?"

Nina's smirk became sinister as she stared at her nephew. "Who ever can get someone, and it can be _anyone_ as long as it's someone with whom you or I have at least a little difficulty with, to get to sleep with them first. And whoever does, wins. The winner can have any prize he or she deems necessary."

"But who would _I_ have to sleep with? There is absolutely no one that wouldn't _kill_ for the chance to sleep with me…"

"Oh yes there is, my dearest Draco. You just don't realize it yet."

"Who!"

Nina's smirk, if at all possible, widened and had a glint of evil hidden beneath. "Harry, of course."

"_What!_" Draco looked at his aunt like she was deformed hippogriff. "You _can not_ be serious?"

"Oh, but I am, nephew. Besides, I already know your sexual preference, so it can't be all that bad. _And_, you can pair me up with _anyone_ you choose. But, that would mean that you would have to get Harry into bed with you. And by a certain date. Whoever succeeds first, wins. Sound good to you?"

"Depends, who do _you_ have to get in bed with?"

"Whom ever you want…"

"Alright… Severus is you ex, right?"

"You wouldn't _dare_…"

Draco's smirk once again became ominous. "_I_ choose Severus Snape then. But, if you can't handle it…"

"I never said that!" Nina stopped for a moment, another abrupt smirk appearing on her face as an idea twisted together in her head. '_This might not be such a bad idea after all…_' "So, is this a wager then, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked coyly, her arms crossed in front of her, the smirk never leaving her face.

Draco mimicked her smirk as it began to creep along his own lips, his arms crossing in front of him as well. "Why, I believe it is, Ms. Hartsworth. Are you up to the challenge?"

Nina seemed to contemplate this for a moment before leering at her nephew and holding out a single hand. "Alright… I believe you have yourself a deal." Draco returned the leer as well and grasping her hand, he gave it a firm shake before letting go. Letting their hands drop back down to their sides.

….. The challenge had now begun.

**_''Sunday after lunch''_**

Draco, Samantha and Nina met in the Slytherin prefect room where Draco slept, adding the final touches to Draco and Nina's challenge. Samantha, who seemed to be writing out a list of things that needed to be done, or still needed to be planned out thoroughly, recorded everything the two discussed that she knew her cousin and mother wanted to be done.

"Alright, so, we've pretty much planned out when the due date of our little 'competition' will need to be set…" began Nina.

"Which will be the night of our Slytherin Halloween party, which is after Hogwarts' Halloween celebrations," finished Draco as he scanned the list that Samantha had handed to him.

"Correct. We've automatically invited pretty much all the Slytherins…"

"And plus a few students from other houses… Including Potter."

"Yep!" Nina smiled vibrantly at the "dare" that she and Draco were currently contending each other on.

"So, the only real things to worry about now are sending the invitations out…"

"Which will be sent out to each individual during lunch tomorrow…"

"And having Severus attend."

"Which you can just leave to me. And if I somehow can't manage to get him to come, Sammy can take care of that for me. Can't you, sweetie?"

"Of course!" Samantha grinned triumphantly, as though she had already succeeded in getting the potions master to attend the Slytherin party. This earned her a grin from her mother and even a small smile from Draco.

"So, it's set then. Everyone who is invited to the party will receive their invites tomorrow, including yourself," Nina gestured to Draco, "just to make it seem like you had no part what-so-ever in this planning. And I've already talked to Moon-face and Padfoot, and they agreed to watch Samantha that night… They even wished me luck when I told them what was going on," she added with a brazen smirk plastered across her plush lips.

Draco only smirked at this and finished the last of the details on the parchment, rolled it up and handed it to his mischievous aunt. "Take good care of this, _Aunty_. Wouldn't want anything to happen to it and ruin our _whole_ plan, now would we?"

Nina only returned the famous Malfoy smirk as she placed the rolled up parchment in a free pocket hidden inside her robes.

**_''Monday at lunch''_**

The Great Hall was boisterous with the loud hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students and teachers. Just as their meals were almost done, the loud screeching of owls caught the attention of just about everyone in the room. Some students calling out "Talk about a lot of owls" and "Why are there so many!" as the owls hooted around, looking around for the owners of their many letters.

At least half the Slytherin table and a few other students from other tables got the same of what looked like a letter. Each having the same dragon crest and small warning of **_"Open Only When Alone"_** written across the front. Many of the students were curious, a few leaving to see what was so important that they couldn't read them in front of the students who never received one.

But the Hall seemed to go quiet as they saw Hedwig, Harry's owl, drop down another, just like the others had received, onto his plate. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at it curiously before Harry snatched it up and read out loud,

**_"To Mr. Harry Potter_**

**_Great Hall_**

**_Gryffindor Table_**

**_Open Only When Alone"_**

Harry, seemingly inquisitive enough, stuck the letter into his robe pocket and finished his meal, as though he never looked eyes upon the mysterious note. Once he finished, he excused himself and proceeded to exit the Great Hall. But not without feeling the sudden pair of emerald eyes watching him from behind, that held much mirth and wickedness throughout them.

As Harry walked into a secluded room, he took a seat at a chair in the far end, near an open window that sent a chilled breeze. He promptly opened the inexplicable letter, hastily reading through it. The words read:

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been cordially invited to the Slytherin Halloween Party. Here is what you need to know:_**

**_1) _****_When: November 1st_**

**_2) _****_Where: Slytherin Dorm Rooms_**

**_3) _****_Time: Latest permitted - _****_10:30 P.M._**

**_4) _****_Dressing: What ever the hell you damn well please. We recommend that you wear something not too revealing as we'll be having quite a few intoxicated, and rather horny, boys and girls who will take advantage of such dress ware. If you catch our drift…_**

**_Please do not notify any of your friends whom in which have not been invited. This is a private invitation and will be valid under your name only. No others may be permitted through this invitation. You tell anyone who has not been invited, this invitation will become void and you, in turn, will not be acceptable._**

**_We do hope to see you there, Mr. Potter. Meet at the Slytherin entrance and someone will be there to welcome you. So until then, greetings and salutations, Mr. Potter. And have a pleasant day._**

**_Sincerely Yours,_**

**_The Slytherin Hosts_**

Harry read over the letter a couple of times, memorizing the words until they were etched into his brain.

"So, looks like I'm not the only person to receive an invite. Eh, Potter?" a smooth voice rang out in the echoing silence. Harry looked over at the sudden intruder and scolded at whom stood at the entry of the room. Draco held his hands up in a non-hostile manner, hoping this would satisfy the startled Gryffindor. "Halt, oh great Lion. I come in peace…" Draco remarked sarcastically, his hands still hanging in the air at his defense.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked irritably.

"Nothing, just curious as to why you left lunch this afternoon in such a rush… And now I see why," gesturing to the letter in Harry's hands.

"Sorry if I ruined your afternoon, Malfoy, by being invited to your little Slytherin party…"

"Oh trust me, I don't mind." Draco moved over to Harry and sat across from him. "And besides, I would have no say in the matter anyway."

Handing over his own invitation, Draco pointed out an extra-side note that read, **_"Now be nice to Harry, Draco. I want him to have a good time,"_** which must've been added at one point in time by Nina before being sent out.

"See my point. Aunt Nina would_ kill_ me if I ruined her _'Golden-Godson's'_ time. And trust me when I say that I'd be reamed out till next week Thursday."

This caused Harry to snicker slightly. But soon quieted down when a realization passed through his mind. "Um, Malfoy? Why are you suddenly being so nice?"

"What? Can't be nice to the person I'm stuck with for who knows how long because of the simple fact we're both related to Aunt Nina in some way?"

"Not when it comes to you, Malfoy."

"Good point…… Alright, alright. I just came here to find out if you're going to that party. Kind of a confirmation thing for Aunt Nina."

Harry seemed to think about this for a moment before saying to himself, '_What the hell; couldn't hurt…_' Harry sighed and looked up at Draco. "Alright, I'll come. But only because Nina wants me too."

"Fair enough. I'll see you in Potions then Potter. Oh, and don't forget, we have that test today. Hope you're ready to be bombarded by Snape's slaughter of questions." And with that, Draco was gone. Leaving nothing but eerie silence that invaded Harry's senses once again.

'_Why does this always happen to me?_' he asked himself as he got up and exited the empty classroom he was occupying to catch up with his other Gryffindor friends.

**_

* * *

AN: I hate short chapters. But eh, what can you do, right? Don't even know how this one became so short! When I wrote it, I found out it was only 9 chapters long. 9! How sad for me, eh? I usually do more than that… (__sighs and shakes head_) Anyways! On to my lovely reviewers!**I hate short chapters. But eh, what can you do, right? Don't even know how this one became so short! When I wrote it, I found out it was only 9 chapters long. 9! How sad for me, eh? I usually do more than that… () Anyways! On to my lovely reviewers! 

**_LeMoN-LiCkEr-69:_** HEY! That was my last bag of chips! (_tries to snag them back, but instead falls on ass_) Ouchies! Eh, all well. Guess that means more shoppin' for me, eh:p But I'm afraid Draco has no veela blood… (_pouts_) But who says he won't in the future, eh? (_grins_) I love having control of stories… LoL! Don't give Sammy too many lollie pops! Or else I'm shoving her off to you for the night so you can watch of the loony, sugared up child! Hahaha! But yes, Draco and Harry do get together! Just seems like it takes forever! LoL… I think it's 2 or 3 more chapters from here that they get together. I can't be sure, but I believe I'm right. (_shrugs_) Guess I'll just have to find that one out, eh:p Glad you like, though! Hope you like this one, too! (_hugs for you_)

**_bookworm007:_** Ok, first off, when I'm done posting, I'll go and read your story. Would of done it during the week sometime, but I've been busy and whatnot. (_shrugs_) Fun times, eh:p As to your review, I LOVE how I made Nina's character during classes. And to think, who could _possibly_ be worse than Snape? Besides me, maybe. Just ask the kids I tutor… (_snickers evilly_) Ahem… :p I figured, "Hey! There's only Snape who's all snary during class hours. Why not add another to the deal?" So, I did… LoL! Gotta love me:p Hope you like this chappie, though! Thx for another review! (_hug hug_)

**_Lady Slone of Snow Mt:_** Dude! Cool name! As to Sam's father… (_grins evilly_) Wouldn't you all like to know! (_laughs evilly_) I know, I'm crazy! I'll tell you this, though, it's not the Damien guy I had in this chapter. (_grins innocently_) I love ploys! Lmao! I made the whole "Sam's father" thing completely wacko to throw things off and make people think. Although, I'm sure some people figured out who the father could possibly be by now if they read the clues I've mentioned throughout the story so far. When people have it completely figured out and I actually do mention who her father is, it'll be explained why the whole thing was… Well, I guess you could call it "set up". (_shrugs_) Like I always say, you'll see! (_grins_)

**_Starrarose:_** WooHoo! I got someone who's willing to help me out during the "graphic scenes." I was reading over the ones I have so far and they don't seem too bad in comparison to things I've read before. But I also got the advice on how to write it from an ex of mine who's Bi. So things might be somewhat worse then what I think. But who the hell knows. At least someone'll let me know:p (_grins_)

**_moongoddess86:_** No tears this time around for this chappie, right? LoL! There shouldn't be. Well, not in my opinion at least. But this is coming from someone who cries from the oddest of things. Hahahaha! Hope you like this one!

**_lonlyheart:_** You are quite welcome! (_grins_) Like I always say, hope you like this one, too!

Thx for the reviews! (_hugs for y'all_) Plz! Keep reviewing and I hope everyone likes this chapter! (_grins_)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	6. Chapter Six

**_AN:_** Aight, no deaths scenes in this one! But, I will say this… Someone does become veela! Can we say… DROOL! Hahahaha! I'm pretty sure everyone saw this one comin', so I wouldn't be surprised if ppl reviewed saying "Like we already didn't know! Sheesh!" LoL I try, I swear! (_snicker snicker laugh laugh_) Newhoz! Hope y'all like the new chapter! PLZ! Review when you're done! Thx ahead of time! (_hugs_)

**_Disclaimer:_** I own not-ta…

**_Pairings:_** HP/DM, SS/OC (_you'll find out who later..._), SB/RL, RW/HG

**_Side Note:_** Sirius is VERY MUCH alive in this story. For those who don't know already, I made this story B/4 OotP came out. So, yea. (_shrugs_)

"...talking..."

'_...thinking..._'

''…time/place…''

**

* * *

**

**Malfoy's Match:** Chapter Six

''**_October 15th''_**

Harry and Draco sat out in the Quidditch stands working on their DADA project silently, talking quietly amongst themselves as they discussed on how it should be written out. The students who wordlessly watched them wondered when they had become so content to just sit there by the other without wanting to tear the other apart. But, neither cared. Only for the simple fact that they were both related to Nina Hartsworth. The woman who could, and will if deemed necessary, be worse than that of Severus Snape.

When they felt that they had done enough for that afternoon, they shut their books and began their decent towards the Quidditch field. But when they got down there, they were greeted with the site of two other Slytherins and two other Gryffindors (well, more or less anyway) bickering with the other. Draco and Harry gave each other a wary look then sighed.

"What they hell is going on!" demanded Draco as he stalked up to Grabbe and Goyle.

"Sod off, Malfoy! This is between me and your two goons…" Ron replied smugly.

"I didn't ask you, Weasley. So just go fuck off."

Harry walked over to Hermione's side, who had her face hidden behind one hand, the other arm wrapped slightly around her waist. Her head swaying back and forth in irritation. "Why does this _always_ happen?" she asked Harry as he approached her, her voice muffled slightly from her hand.

But before Harry could answer her, the small argument that seemed to be going by rather smoothly sudden broke out into an all out war between Ron and Draco. "Don't tell me to fuck off, ferret! It was your two _goons_ was started the bull shit in the first place!" Ron yelled, his wand now in his hand.

Harry saw that Draco had his wand out as well, which began to worry him immensely. "Herm, I don't like where this is leading…" he mumbled to the stunned girl standing beside him, her eyes wide with worry as she watched the two enemies continue to bicker.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like such the weasel that you are, you wouldn't be fighting with the two twits standing behind me! Now would you?"

"Well, if you weren't the arrogant little bastard that you are, they wouldn't be following you around everywhere and then I wouldn't have to deal with your ugly ass. Now would I!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't in hand-me-down robes and didn't have whatever other shit you could've possible received as other make-shift recyclables because you're so bloody _poor_, then maybe you wouldn't be the dumbass you are now to know what is ugly and what's tolerable. And tolerable sure as hell isn't you!"

This seemed to snap something inside of Ron as he lifted his wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco, sensing what was about to happen, quickly raised his as well. And, at the same time, both rang out with a spell…

"_Engorgio!_"

"_Furnunculus!_"

… But as they said their individual spells, their spells seemed to collide; reeling the two enemies back. Ron landing unconscious on the ground at Harry and Hermione's feet. Hermione quickly checked Ron while Harry ran over to check on Draco, who had flown back as far as the Quidditch bleachers and, in the process, hit his head on one of the bleachers' beams. Causing a rather large cut to appear, as well as some major bruising later, slipping Draco into a coma state and having him lose a lot of blood.

''_**Infirmary''**_

"NO! I REFUSE TO DO IT!"

"But Nina, if you don't…"

"NO! I refuse to give it to Draco! Do you realize how much that would change him any more than he already has!"

"We realize this Nina. But you seem to be the only suitable host for Draco at the moment. And if you don't…"

"Oh please! You could find anyone in this damn school or even a blood replenishing potion!"

"Yes, but you are direct family. It would be better if a family member were to donate for him."

"Oh, come on!"

"Look, just think of it this way, Draco needs blood because of the horrible crash into the bleachers. And since you are his aunt, it would be wise if you give him the blood transfusion. So, if you give it to him, because you both have the same blood type, he has a better chance of making it through this without any complications."

"Except for the fact that he'll become part veela. Think about it, Albus! He's bad enough as it is! Think of how bad he would get if he had veela blood in him! He could cause even more of an uproar than he already has in this school, and you know it!"

"Mama…" Nina stopped her arguing with the headmaster and turned her attention to her daughter, who had a pleading look across her face. "Mama, please! Please do this for Drake. I don't want him to be hurting anymore. I want him back to the way he was…"

Nina was silent for a moment, looking down at her daughter who fought away the tears like any Malfoy would. Then, looking at Draco, she sighed her answer passed through her lips before she could even contemplate an answer. "… Alright. But only because it's for Draco and Sammy…"

Samantha smiled brightly and jumped into her mother's awaiting arms. And, hugging her tightly, Samantha whispered "Thank you" in Nina's ear and grinned once again.

This moment soon passed as they heard Ron begin to wake up with a groan, his head feeling as though he had been hit by a muggle semi-truck. Lifting a had to his forehead, he attempted to sit up, only to lay back down by two hands that pushed him back to the bed. Not that the dizziness didn't help in the first place.

"Hey, Ron. How are you feeling?" asked a rather concerned Hermione as she sat next to the bed that he was lying on.

"To put it lightly… Anyone catch the license plate on that muggle car that just ran over me? ..." The room laughed slightly at his comment. "Where am I? Last thing I remember I was in the Quidditch field and then everything just kinda went black…"

"You're in the infirmary, Mr. Weasley. With quite a pump on your head to go along with it I might add."

Ron looked over at his defense professor and groaned again. "Oh boy, I'm in for it. I just know it."

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, you aren't." Ron looked again at the professor, the look of confusion on his face. Nina smiled at him and placed her daughter on the ground. "I know how Draco can get, Ron. And whatever caused you two this, I can pretty much guess that Draco had provoked it himself. So trust me when I say that if I blame anything on you, I blame just as much on my nephew, if not more. So no worries; and no, this will not cause you a detention." Ron sighed in relief at this and relaxed a little more. "Instead it's just causing me to give my nephew pints of blood because of his blood lose…"

"Blood lose?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy suffered a minor injury to his head," announced Dumbledore as he came up beside Nina. "But it was major enough to cause a bit of a blood lose to the point where he at least needs a pint of blood. And we convinced Professor Hartsworth here to provide for it. But so as this never happens again, I suggest that you and Mr. Malfoy refrain from any extensive activity such as this in the near future. And I shall explain the same to Mr. Malfoy when he awakes. Is this understood, Mr. Weasley?" Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Good, since that is settled then, why don't you and Poppy get the blood that you need so we can give it to Mr. Malfoy as soon as possible," he said, turning his attention to Nina.

Nina nodded her head and turned to follow Poppy to another room, telling Samantha to stay with Harry until she returned.

"I just hope that Draco won't receive what Nina has…"

"What do you mean, Remus?" asked Harry as he scooped the small raven-haired girl in his arms.

"Nina never explained it to you?" Harry and a few of the others shock their heads in response.

"I suppose we should explain it to them now while everyone's here then?" Dumbledore asked, receiving curious looks from other residences in the vicinity.

"I agree. But we'll keep it short and simple…" Remus looked at Harry and the others, then continued with what he was about to say. "Nina has a disease…"

"What kind?" asked Hermione, still sitting next to Ron.

"A rare one. We've never really figured out what it was. She's been showing signs of it since she was in her third year at Hogwarts. Poppy never found out what it was, but did figure out that it was one of the unmarked diseases that have no cure."

"You mean that when Nina gives Draco her blood, there is a good possibility that he could receive this same virus?" asked Harry, worry now etched into his face.

"Yes and quite a good possibility. And if he doesn't receive any, he'll be considered one of the luckiest people alive."

"What are some of the affects of the disease?" asked Ron, who now seemed a little more coherent than when he had first awakened.

"Well, for starters, the first sign she ever showed was nausea. We figured it was nothing considering a lot of people always complained about that. But then the head-aches came along, then the fevers. Finally she would have black-outs, even if she did nothing strenuous. She could even slip into a coma that could last almost a full month. I think the longest she ever had was three and a half weeks. But for her, it was pretty laborious and would take out a lot of her body energy. She would be tired for days after coming out of the coma and wouldn't be aloud back to classes until Poppy was sure that she could make it without having sudden panic attacks and passing out in the middle of something.

"I think the thing that scared us the most was when she was practicing or playing Quidditch. Hell, if just flying at all scared us nearly half to death because we were never sure if she would have one of her attacks and just fall off. In fact, she even did that once. During a game with Slytherins against Gryffindor, Nina suddenly just blacked-out and began to descend to the ground. And we thank Merlin to this very day that James was one hell of a seeker because he just barely caught her in time before she hit the ground. I believe it was then that she went through that three and a half week coma.

"But even to this day, it still scares me and Sirius that something might happen to her and no one will be there to catch her in time. I mean sure, she hasn't shown any signs of her disease since before Sammy was born, but even so. We still worry for her. That's why we have to be careful when Poppy does the blood transfusion. We're not sure what might happen to him… I just hope that he doesn't get the disease. That's the last thing we want on anyone right now. Even if he is a royal pain in everyone's arses."

"I don't get it," said Hermione curiously, "Did Nina just appear with the disease, or what?"

"That's just it, she just seemed to catch it like you would catch a common cold," said Severus Snape, most of the room forgetting he was event there.

"What do you mean, professor?" asked Harry who continued to hold the small child close.

Severus took a seat close to Draco's bed, who slept soundly, as though not a single soul was in the room. "To put it lightly," the potions master began again, as though this was another lesson he taught in his classes, "You could say that Nina got into a little bit of an accident…"

"Accident?" Hermione seemed a worried for her D.A.D.A. professor. "What sort of accident?"

"Look, it's not mine, nor anyone else's," pointedly looking around at the others who knew the full story, "business to explain it to you. If Nina seriously wants you all to know, she'll tell you on her own terms."

Some of the residents of the room were about to protest, but were interrupted when Nina walked out of the next room, rolling down her sleeve and covering the wrap that was around her arm. She looked around at everyone's faces. Thinking '_Ok, what did I do?_' she asked, "What?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but it was covered by Harry's hand as he spoke instead. "It's nothing Nina. We were just talking."

Nina's eyes closed slightly so they seemed more like slits and turned her attention to Remus. "You told them, didn't you?"

"Depends on what you mean," replied Remus, making sure not to say a word of what they spoke of until she did first.

"You told them about the disease…"

"So it is true!" yelled out Ron, which came out more like a statement whether than question.

"Yes Ron, it is. And for all of you who are curious, which is probably all of you," she took a look once again at everyone's faces, "the disease is not contagious through blood. Alright? Nothing will happen to Draco, except the obvious veela thing. But even that, I'm pretty sure, he can control. So, no worries, even if you _are_ his enemy. Now, everyone out so Poppy can get to work!"

She and Pomfrey quickly shooed the others out of the hospital wing. And, after having a few words with the mediwitch, Nina soon followed them out and headed back to her rooms where she met some of the others again.

''**_October 22nd''_**

Draco sat in his D.A.D.A. class, waiting patiently for the class to begin and trying desperately to ignore the two half-wits he called his friends. '_Why me?_' he thought to himself as Grabbe and Goyle sat there, almost drooling, as they paid absolutely no attention to whether their D.A.D.A. professor was there or not. '_Such imbeciles…_' Draco sighed and reached into his bag, hoping to find his homework, which would hopefully be a way to ignore the others around him.

But as Draco looked through his homework, looking around for any mistakes that might be there, the "Golden Trio" walked into the room, books in hands, and talking like there was no tomorrow. Draco, not bothering to even look over at them, continued to sift through his work. Still trying his best not to pay attention to the other dim-witted Slytherins.

But just Harry sat down at his seat next to Draco, Draco's eyes widen and his head shot up. '_What the hell was that?_' he asked himself. "Hey Malfoy, you ok there?" he faintly heard Harry ask. He looked to his right where Harry sat, taking a quick glance at the Gryffindor, before turning his head back to his paper and nodded his head briefly, pretending he was reviewing his work. Harry looked one last time at Draco before shrugging his shoulders and returning his attention back to his friends.

Draco, on the other hand, sat in his seat, confused that he had just felt… _something_ for… _him_. '_I'm going to kill my aunt…_'

"Why this time?"

Draco jumped slightly from the sudden voice and looked to his left to find his aunt looked down at him with a smirk of amusement. "I told you never to do that…" he growled as his gained his composure back.

Nina only smirked wider. "Couldn't help myself… So, are you going to tell me, or what?"

"Later…"

Nina shrugged her shoulders at him and began walking to the front of the class, mumbling, "Alright…"

… Class was now in session...

''**_Later that Night''_**

Draco stormed into his aunt's chamber, only to find a rather calm Nina holding a book in her hand as she looked at him with a single eyebrow raised up, while a smirk play across her lips as she sat on her couch. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" he nearly screamed at his aunt as his frustration got worse.

"For one, be quiet. Samantha is asleep. And two, what in heaven's name are you babbling on about?" asked Nina coolly as she set the book she was reading on the side table.

"I want to know what in the _bloody hell_ is the veela blood is doing to me?"

"Oh, that… And will you calm down! If you wake up Sammy, I'm gonna deck you a good one!"

"Well, will you explain it to me then?"

"Yea, sure, if you tell me what in the hell you're talking about!"

Draco looked at his aunt, closed his eyes, and sighed. As he began to explain everything he could, he started to pace back and forth in front of his aunt, who watched him with great curiosity. "Well, for starters, I've gotten _really_ weird feelings for someone that I _know_ I shouldn't be having. I mean, going as far as a friendship is one thing, starting to have these mixed up feelings for this person is a completely different other!" At this point, Draco was flailing his arms about, causing Nina to raise both eyebrows now in questioning. "I mean, how can you like someone who was, and sometimes still _is_, your enemy!" At this, Nina's smirk widened, but kept her mouth shut as she continuously listened to her nephew rant and rave. "Seriously! I loathed the little bastard and now I'm sitting here, thinking to myself how good his ass looks and how much I would _love_ to just jump his bones the next moment I see him!

"Plus, whenever he's somehow threatened in the wrong way, I get all hyped up and want to protect him, but don't because then it would give myself _all_ away. Which is the last thing I need right about now. But then the next minute I get pissed off every time someone else helps him and not me. And I just want to run up to the person and tear him or her to shreds for even just touching him in some way! And then…"

"Alright, Draco! I get the point!" interrupted Nina before Draco could babble anymore. "Now, could you please sit down and stop pacing. You're making me dizzy just by watching you!" Draco looked at his aunt in stunned silence as he realized all he had said and sat at the nearest seat to him. "Ok, now, let's get this straight… You, Draco Malfoy, have gotten feelings for Harry Potter, aka my godson. Am I right?" Draco just nodded his head numbly. "You don't know how to deal with them and got all confused by it, so you came here to me to rage on about something in which I already figured out a _hell of a long_ time ago. So, to put is short, it's like this…

"You, now being part Veela, have chosen your mate. Or as they say, mate-to-be, which just happens to be Harry Potter. So, because of this, all of your attraction is trying to lean towards him and him alone. But because of the simple fact that there are _way_ too many other people to attempt to pursue him, you've been keeping your attraction level down so as not to have the others pounce at any time of the day. And in doing so, it's been pretty much _killing_ you not to be able to get him into your arms and just ravish him until he's nothing but an exhausted soul who needs rest from the amount of… ahem… 'love making' that you would just love to do to him. Am I right, my dear Draco?"

"Um… yea."

"I figured. So, in other words, you want to know how to get to Harry and have him become your mate, but not have everyone else who lives within this school want to rape you at the same time, right?"

"Uh… yea…"

Nina smiled at Draco. "Alright. That really should be easy enough to do."

"How's that?"

"Draco, my dearest, think of whom you are speaking to. I can do just about_ anything_. So no worries. I'll have everything set for you by the night of the Slytherin parties. Just wait for ten more days. Can you at least do that?" Draco seemed to be thinking about this for a few moments before nodding his head in agreement. "Alright then. So why don't you go get some sleep. If you don't want to have to go all the way back to your dorms and possibly get caught, just go use the extra bedroom that I have upstairs. It's the last door on your right."

Draco, once again nodded, sauntered up the stairs and to the extra bedroom, his mind still seemingly taking in the new information that Nina had just fed to him. Nina looked after her nephew and laughed before retrieving her book again and began to read.

''**_October 28th''_**

Nina and Samantha Hartsworth walked silently down the corridor, stopping in front of an old werewolf statue. Nina mumbled a password, "Wolfsbane," and walked through the entry that eventually led to the living quarters of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Hey there, Nina. What do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" asked Remus as he and Sirius were quietly eating dinner.

"Heya, Moon-face! Padfoot!" she said cheerily as Samantha ran up to her uncles and jumped into Sirius' warm embrace. "Do I always have to have an excuse to be here?" she asked innocently as she reached down and hugged the werewolf.

"_Yes!_" replied both Remus and Sirius, causing Nina to smile and almost chuckle in amusement.

"Smartasses…" she mumbled before continuing. "Look, I have to find Severus. He has a potion that I need for… something."

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just something that doesn't concern any of you. But I was wondering, since Harry and Draco are both so uptight about the reports they've been working on and I didn't want to disturb either of them…"

"You were wondering if we could watch Samantha for you?" finished Sirius as he lightly bounced the little girl in his lap.

"If neither of you mind. I know how it can get sometimes with Remus still seeming to recover and all…"

"It's no problem," interrupted Remus, a small smile on his face. "You just go do what you have to and we'll watch her until you get back."

"You two seriously don't mind?"

"Not at all," answer Sirius. "Just try not to make it an all-nighter thing. We know about that little '_thing_' that you need to take care of…" Remus, Sirius and Samantha all had smiles on their faces while Nina's held a scorn.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Bite me all of you…"

"Don't tempt me!"

"_Remus!_" Nina stared at Remus, her mouth slightly ajar, a smirk hidden behind its exterior, while Sirius sniggered behind his hand. "That's it, I'm leaving. Have fun you three."

Then Nina was gone, leaving the three terrorists alone to their own devious minds.

''**_Severus' Quarters''_**

Severus sat quietly on his couch, reading to himself, when he heard a knock come from his door. Confusion seemingly setting in, he stood and walked to the door, finding a smiling Nina Hartsworth as he opened the door.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" he asked as he moved over to allow her to enter.

"I decided to leave Sammy with Remmy and Siri to come here and have my wicked way you…"

"You came for the potion, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Nina grinned up at him knowingly. "You know me all too well, Sev!"

Severus rolled his eyes at his nickname and disappeared behind a door to reappear with a small vial within his grasp. "Here." Severus handed her the vial, which she placed within her robes. "Which reminds me, you never did tell me what you need the Veritaserum potion for?"

"Just a little something for that dear godson of mine. And that's all you need to know…"

"Oi, what is it with you and that Potter?"

"He's my godson, Severus." She looked up at him, slight anger and confusion floating through her eyes. "I'm not about to ignore him… And what are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing. I don't want to start anything…"

"No! You already did. Now tell me."

Severus looked down at the raven-hair women, and sighing, he continued to speak. "Look Nina, I didn't mean anything. You have to remember, I was never the best of friend with his father…"

"So? What, you expect me to just shove him away because you never got along with his father, James?"

"I'm not saying that and you know it!"

"Well, you sure as hell sound it!"

"Why in the bloody hell are we fighting about this!"

"I don't know! But you started it!"

"Are we done then?"

"Sure!"

"That's great!"

"Great!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They were both quiet for a moment, and just looked at each other in stunned silence at their worthless fight.

"… Are we finally done now?" Severus asked, breaking their silence.

"… Yes…"

"Good."

And for some off reason, something inside Severus snapped. He quickly stood in front of her once again, and grabbing her face between his hands, attacked her lips with his own. Nina, her eyes wide with shock, attempted to struggle and push Severus away. But her own emotions ostensibly got the better of her before her own lips betrayed her and started to respond back. Not caring whether they did or not, she slowly began wrapping her arms around him somewhat, her tongue slowly beginning to react against his.

This seemed to go by for what seemed like forever before both broke away, breathing heavily. They stared at each other as they seemed to slowly walk away from the other.

"I think I should… get going…"

"Um… yea…"

"….. I'll see you at breakfast then?"

"Sure."

Nina smiled at him and nodded her head. "Alright, see ya then!"

And with a wave, she was gone to retrieve her daughter from Remus and Sirius, leaving a somewhat disgruntled Severus Snape to ponder to himself in him rooms.

**_

* * *

AN: Like I've said… I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I don't like how I did the whole argument between Ron and Draco. But I couldn't really think of anything else to use against cuz everything else I thought up just seemed so cliché… Of course, come to think of it, so was this scene. See, I'm just in a lose/lose situation. :p On a different note, though, I did like the lil argument I had Nina and Severus go through just now… (__grins_) I know, I'm weird! But what do you expect? Really? LoL! Now, onto my reviewers!**

**_Jobob Fredyson_** Awwww, and I liked you old name! LoL… Naw, I like Jobob. Sounds like something I'd say when ppl forget my name. Which how they do that, I will never know… :p But I thought the bet was a GREAT idea! (_grins_) And it makes everything then times better cuz he's betting with his aunt! Oh, the entertainment value if it was actually true, eh? LoL But here's the next chappie. You like? Me hope so! (_grins again_)

**_Paige:_** Seriously? Blaise is a dude? Hahaha… Wow, learn new things everyday. But I swear, no matter where I read I could've sworn they called Blaise a girl! I think I even read it on mugglenet… But I could be wrong and am nothing more than a stupid blonde… And I'm a brunette! Lmao! Not sayin' much for me, is? (_sighs and shakes head_) All well, though! In my other story, Blaise is a dude, so it all works out in the end. LoL I know, wishful thinking… :p Thx for the heads up, tho! Even if it did make me feel like an idiot. LoL Hope you like this chappie! (_grins_)

**_Layce74:_** Glad you liked! (_grins_)

**_Starrarose_** Boy am I glad ppl are liking the idea… I know I don't. LoL! But, then again, I don't like any ideas I make up. So that's to be expected. Hahahaha… I don't even bother to write my stories out, though. I have a tendency to lose things when I do that. So everything just gets typed. That could be one of my probs when writing stories, but who the hell knows… (_shrugs_)

**_moongoddess86_** Yay! No tears! LoL Glad you liked the last chapter! Now let's hope you like this one too… (_grins nervously_) :p

Thanks again, evry1, for the reviews! I love reviews and their reviewers… LoL! I know, I'm nutterz… :p Hope y'all have a good one! And hope you like it so far! (_grins_) L8r g8rz! (_hugs_)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	7. Chapter Seven

**_AN:_** Sry bout takin' so long! My lil baby niece was sick last weekend. I usually get her once a month and last weekend was my time of the month with her. Unfortunately, she had the beginnings of a nasty cold (not so bad anymore, thankfully!) and she has baby acid reflex. So I was more worried for her than worrying about updating. Not that I don't love y'all, cuz trust me, I do! (I love everyone who gives me their reviews) But my niece is only 5 months old, so I wanted to watch over her to make sure she didn't get any more worse for the wear… Know what I mean? Newhoz, hope y'all like this chapter! Plz, review and tell me what y'all think! Thx! (_hugs_)

**_Disclaimer:_** I own not-ta…

**_Pairings:_** HP/DM, SS/OC (_I'm pretty sure y'all have an idea of who it is now..._), SB/RL, RW/HG

**_Side Note:_** Sirius is VERY MUCH alive in this story. For those who don't know already, I made this story B/4 OotP came out. So, yea. (_shrugs_)

"...talking..."

'_...thinking..._'

''…time/place…''

**

* * *

**

**Malfoy's Match:** Chapter Seven

''**_October 29th''_**

The morning after a certain "incident", Nina Hartsworth and Severus Snape sat at the teachers' table talking as though nothing happened. Nina's daughter, Samantha, sat with Draco so as Nina and Severus could talk without trying to "cover-up" words. When they seemed to stop, Nina's chin lay upon her crossed fingers, looking somewhat between her nephew and Godson.

"What's on your mind, Nina?" asked Severus as he watched her.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about something for this weekend…" she replied easily.

"Then why do you keep looking between my godson and Potter?"

Nina looked over a Severus, her smirk playful and her eyes shone with mischief. "What? Don't trust me, my dear Severus?"

"Not when it comes to my godson. And plus, you've got that sinister smile on your face that always lets me know whether or not you're up to something. Care to explain?"

"Oh, taking away all my fun!" Nina faked a pout, but still continued to hold her smirk.

"That's me for you. Now, do tell…"

"Oh, alright. Party pooper…

"Well," she began explaining, "you know how Draco, since he now has Veela blood and everything in him, as to find a mate, right?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, his 'attraction' led him to a certain 'someone' who he would've given his eyeteeth just to throttle when school started."

"You're not trying to suggest...?"

"Oh, but I am, my dear Sevvie! His attraction led him to the person he hated most. The only problem is that Draco doesn't know if 'you-know-who' likes him back. And he didn't want to use his attraction to find out either."

"So, you're saying that he wants to find out if Potter likes him but not use the attraction since it might make Potter just like him because of the fact of the pull? Or is he afraid everyone within the school will want to try to 'jump him', as you seem to prefer to term it?"

"I keep wondering why Albus never allowed you to teach defense…" she mumbled quietly, earning a smirk from Severus. "But yes, that's exactly the reason. Or, reasons I should say..."

"And how do you suggest that Draco find this out?"

"Well, do you remember the certain potion that I came for last night?"

"… That's what you wanted it for?"

"Bingo, baby! If I give it to Harry when Draco and I plan the little 'party', then we'll be able to see if he does or not. But I made slight changes on the potion so that Draco wouldn't have to ask any sort of question and instead Harry's 'feelings' for Draco would come out all by their lonesome. Meaning, no one would have to say a word about anything and Harry would be willing all by himself.

"And besides," she continued, taking a glance over at Harry, "I think Harry does like him, more than friend wise anyway, and just won't admit it because Draco is his supposed enemy."

"Makes sense. But what if Potter doesn't, quote unquote, 'like' Draco? Then what?"

"Then we use Draco's attraction. Either way, Draco will get the mate he wants. Whether Harry likes the idea or not."

"What makes you think that Potter likes Draco like 'that'?"

"That's easy, ever seen the way he looks at Draco? The way he just seems to be lost at times when he looks at him? Or the way that he and Draco just suddenly get along so well? Even Harry wouldn't be acting the way he is now because he knows of the veela blood. If he at all felt some sort of pull trying to seduce him, he'd be fighting it and would most likely ask advice about it from me sooner or later."

"Good point. But how are you so sure it'll work the way you want it to?"

"Oh, it will." She turned her attention back to Severus. "Whether it kills me or not. A veela always gets what he or she wants. So, if anything, you could just call this: 'Mission Seducing The-Boy-Who-Lived'…"

Severus couldn't help but smirk at the title. "Well, this should be interesting to witness, now shouldn't it?"

"You're more than welcome to watch. But that would mean that you'd have to come to the party considering that's where it'll be done."

Severus seemed to being contemplating this for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. "Alright. I'll be there. But only because I want to see some good entertainment."

"Just fine with me"

''**_October 31st''_**

The Hogwarts Halloween party was coming near a close, and the dancers who were enjoying this evening had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. Well, all but a few. But still taking advantage of being there with their friends, or what they called friends anyway, they relished in the moment of their "social gathering" and mingled amongst the other residents. One, in particular, hoping to find a comprehensible person to have an intellectual conversation with. So as the "blonde beauty", as most of the girls called him, searched around the room, he found none other than his "aunt" and "the-boy-who-lived" talking amongst themselves, neither noticing that he was approaching until a little girl jumped up and down and ran into his arms.

"Drake!" she giggled as he picked her up, but careful enough not to ruin his robes.

"The ever so perfect Slytherin has to make sure that he's all nice and tidy, even when picking up a five year old child?" called out a sleek voice, a smirk playing across the owner's rosy lips.

Draco looked over at his aunt, who was still seated next to Harry, and sneered. "You know, if you were in my shoes, you'd do the same..."

"Hun, I _was_ in your shoes once... Then I learned to grow up."

"Smartass…"

"I try."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Harry. "Why are you here, Potter? I would've thought you'd be hanging around your friends or something."

"I was," replied Harry, not caring that their conversation was on a civil level. "But I finally convinced them that they needed to dance." He mindlessly waved over to the Gryffindor duo who were swaying to the gentle beat of the music. "They seriously needed time without me to realize that they like each other. And if it works, then I praise Merlin because it only took me nearly two years to do so."

"Seriously?" Nina's eyebrows shot up as she asked the question. "Damn, I could've gotten those two together the moment I saw them..."

"Too bad you weren't here last year, huh?" Harry smirked at his godmother.

"Why on Heaven's Earth has it taken you so long to get those two Gryffindorks together? I mean, just get them to bed with each other and you're set."

"Sorry, Malfoy, but we '_Gryffidorks_' don't work that the same way as you _snakes_ do. Sorry."

"Oh will you two quit squabbling like a married couple and just go make-out somewhere!" comment Nina with her trademark smirk lying across her face.

"If you weren't my aunt..."

"Or my godmother..."

"_We'd kill you..._"

Nina gave her nephew and godson weird looks, but seeing that neither of them cared (or even noticed) that one repeated what the other had also said, she continued to speak. "… Ok, that was just plainly weird. And before it gets any stranger, I'm gonna get going. I have to get Sammy to bed anyway. Unlike the rest of you night owls, she needs her sleep."

"But _ma_!"

"No darling. Sorry but you are going to bed whether you like it or not. So say goodnight to Harry and Drake." Seeing the pout on her daughter's face, Nina sighed. "You'll see them again tomorrow. So don't worry." Samantha immediately smiled and retreated to say her "goodnights" to Draco and Harry. "Well, I suppose I'll see you two tomorrow," began Nina once she picked up Sammy. "You're still coming to the Slytherin Party, right?"

"Of course. I'll be there around 9:30, 10 o'clock. K?" Harry responded calmly like it was just another dinner invitation to somewhere special.

"Alright then. I'll see you two around. Till then!" And with that, Nina was off, with an already half-asleep five year in her arms. '_Give her thirty seconds and she's worn out..._'

As Nina walked out with her half sleeping daughter, Draco and Harry continued their surprisingly friendly conversation, with no fighting or even any disagreements. Much to the surprise -and to some, dismay- of the rest of the student body. Especially that of two solemn, yet suspicious Gryffindors.

"Is it just me, or is Malfoy being _a little_ too nice to Harry?" asked a suspicious red-head as he danced with Hermione.

"I agree... I wonder if he's up to something..." replied Hermione, mystery lining the edge of her voice.

"And that something can not possibly be any good..." Ron and Hermione were silent for moment. "What do you say we find that 'something' out?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, smiling. "Sounds like an excellent idea." Ron smirked back at her. "But right now, let's just enjoy the rest of this dance." Ron only nodded in agreement as he and Hermione ignored the other two individuals, who eventually disappeared themselves back to their dorms shortly after.

**_

* * *

AN: I know! This was a SERIOUSLY short chapter! I didn't even realize it until I did the whole cut and paste thing. (I keep my whole story together when writing… Makes it easier on me… :p) Hope not too many of you are angry with me for that. (__becomes scared_) Plz, though, tell me what y'all thought! Would SERIOUSLY appreciate it! (_grins_) Catch y'all l8rz! Now, on to the reviewers………………****_Starrarose:_** OOH! Choco!Draco's and Choco!Harry's! (_jumps around for joy_) THX! (_grins_) I feel MUCH better! Thx for the encouragement, though. I could always use some. LoL! Hope you like this short (very short) chapter! (_hugs_) 

**_DemonRogue:_** Really? James was a chaser? (_scratches head_) Damn, never knew that! And you think I would with the amount of times I've read these books. LoL! Guess my mind's just glued onto other things I've read and whatnot. Hmmm, I'll have to check up on that one next time I can. Need to get all my facts straight now! Thx for the heads up on that one!

**_moongoddess86:_** I think it's cuz of the animosity that we always read in the books that draws us to this coupling. Well, for me at least. Hahaha! Sry bout takin' so long to update this one. But, as I always say, sick lil babies come first! (_grins_) Catch ya at the next update! (_hugs_)

**_LeMoN-LiCkEr-69:_** YAY! You restocked my chips for me! (_jumps around for joy then hugs ya_) Thx! Just when I needed more too… (_grins_) I thought the whole veela idea was a kick ass one, though. And to think, Draco's already hot. Add the veela and it's just like…….. DROOL! LoL! Ok, mind outta the gutter now! (_whistles innocently_) But the whole "impending disaster" thing wasn't too bad of an idea, eh? Good, cuz I thought it was. Hahaha! Granted, I think the same thing with EVERYTHING I write, so yea… :p And remember, not so much candy for lil Sammy. Her mama might get angry. LoL Catch ya l8rz! Glad you like so far! (_hugs_)

**_dixiechick91101:_** Did you get the chapter I sent out to you? Plz let me know so I can figure out whether or not I should send it again, okie? (_grins_) Hope you like this update! L8rz!

**_InsaneBlackHeart:_** _PLEASE! LET… ME… GO! **Need**… **Air**!_ (_turns _blue) (_choke choke_) Ah… much better! LoL! But hey, no worries about not updating and keeping up. I do that often. I have all my stories that I keep up with either written down or under my faves files. I don't get to read as much as I'd like to, so the whole reviewing stories regularly every time there's an update is slim to none with me. It usually takes a couple of weeks, but ppl do get their reviews at least. :) As for adding details of Draco's veela state… Hmmm, defiantly gave me an idea! In fact, I'll prob use that in the next update. Definitely will make my next chapter longer. Bad enough, this one was only 5 pages long. Sad, eh:p And hey! Thx for the chocolate covered Draco and Harry kissing! (_grins_) Me LOVE it! (_huggie huggie huggie!_)

Like I ALWAYS say at the end of chapters… Thx again to all my reviewers and I hope y'all keep reviewing! (_hugs for evry1_) Till the next update! L8rz!

Blue Rosed Dragon


End file.
